The New Life
by LiLUmBrA
Summary: What happens when Lily discovers she a witch, will her new life be better? This starts fifth year. L/J, SB/OC, RL/OC And more pairings. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Please Check out my story : ) Chapter 11 UP: PARTY!!! PART 2, NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE YOU
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's, except for some things! : )**

**Chapter One: The Letter**

*****

It was the last day of school at Little Rock High School in London. Lily Evans was a freshman going on to be a sophomore. She had long dark auburn hair with flashing emerald green eyes; she was about 5'7" and a thin, beautiful girl. She hated school because she was different, strange and she didn't have any friends. Weird things always happened to her, one time she was in the cafeteria and some boys were making fun of her hair calling her carrot top, then all of a sudden all the boys food trays they were holding hit all of their faces. Many people at school were afraid of her. They called her a  "freak". She really never understood why. 

_ 'Finally! 30 seconds till the bell rings and I'm out of this hellhole. I can get away form these snobby prats,' _Lily thought just sitting in class staring at the clock, then all of a sudden _RINNNGGGG!!! _Everyone got out of class and Lily walked to the front of the school waiting for her sister Petunia to pick her up. Lily stood out there for two hours. A little blue car pulled up and it was Petunia who was driving. Petunia was two years older than Lily and was very mean to her. She had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, about 5'8" and very thin. She looked like a horse. Lily really tried to like her.

"What took you so long? I was standing here for two hours!" Lily stood there with her arms crossed.

"If you really want to know I was with Vernon, FREAK! I just simply forgot the time," flashing Lily an evil grin, "Anyways, just get in! I want to go home!"

Petunia drove her home. As the two sisters entered the house, Mr. and Mrs. Evans ran up holding a letter and hugged Lily, "We are so proud of you!" Mrs. Evans said hugging on tighter.

 Lily peeked up to breath some air, "Proud of what, mum?" 

"Dear because of this," Mr. Evans handed her the letter.

Lily read the letter to herself:

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_            We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School will be starting September the first. I know that we should of sent you this a long time ago, but your magic ability wasn't showing just yet. To catch up we ask if you would be able to attend summer school at Hogwart. Summer School will be starting June the eighth and will end August the first. All you need to bring is a wand. We await your owl no later than a day after you've received this. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_ Headmaster_

Lily just looked at the letter in shock, '_Me? A witch? I knew it! I'm not a freak after all!' _thinking to her self.

Petunia grabbed the letter from her and read it. After reading the letter, she looked like someone had shot her, "I knew it all along you are a FREAK!" She shot one more glare at her and stormed to her room.

Lily didn't care at all what Petunia had just said. She was happy for the very first time, "Mum? Dad? Can I go?" She asked.

"Of coarse Lily!  You'll be starting in two days. I already owled back to the school. They gave us a map to get your wand and other things before you start your fifth year," Mrs. Evans sliming at her daughter.

"Yes, now lets go out to dinner and celebrate!  Come out Petunia were going out to dinner!" Mr. Evans shouted down the hallway.

Lily had a wonderful night with her family besides the fact Petunia kept on shooting death glares at her. 

*~*~*~*

Lily woke up. It was a beautiful morning. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. She got dressed and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. She found her parents and Petunia already eating.

"Did my little witch sleep well last night?" Mr. Evans said while getting up to hug Lily.

"I slept wonderful dad," Lily chanted as if nothing could bring her down.

"Well, dear you better eat your breakfast so we can go get your wand," Mrs. Evans said while handing Lily some food.

Everyone ate their breakfast and headed out to the car. Petunia refused to go, she went out and to meet her boyfriend, Vernon.

"So, where are we supposed to go to get my wand?" Lily asked as they were driving to a London shopping center.

"Were suppose to go to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron and ask the bartender to help us get to a place called Diagon Alley," Mrs. Evans said sounding unsure of her self, "Here, why don't you look at the directions." Lily read it, was exactly how you mom explained it. 

They headed to the Leaky Cauldron and asked the bartender for help, by tapping on a brick wall at the back of the pub in an unlikely order, they watch the bricks spilt to Diagon Alley. It was so amazing, there were so many witches and wizards shopping and walking around dressed in robes. Next, the directions said for them to head to a wizard bank called Gringotts to open a vault account. While exchanging muggle money for wizard she received numerous amounts of galleons, sickles, and knuts. As they left Gringotts, Lily looked at the directions for their next destination.

" Okay, the directions say we must go to a wand shop called Ollivanders," Lily told her parents. 

They went down the alley and found the shop. They all went inside. A very old man came up from the back of the shop to greet them. "Hello there…" he stared at Lily for a while.

"Your not a first year am I correct?" the old man asked while eyeing her.

"Umm… No Sir… I'm going to start my fifth year, but I need a wand so I can go to summer school and catch up at Hogwarts," Lily said as she began to shake. The old man scared her just a bit.

"Oh, I've been getting quite a few of you here, well onwards, we need to find you a wand," the old man said staring at a wall, " Which is you wand hand?" Lily put out her right hand. 

It took about half an hour to find Lily's wand. All of the wands seemed to make things explode or shot out of her grip while holding the wand. Once she had found her wand, red sparks shot out all over the place.

"Ahh… Yes, Willow, 10 ¼ inches, and swishy. A very good wand for charms. That will be seven sickles," the man said handing Lily the wand.

Lily paid the man and right before she left the shop she heard the old man say something under his breathe, "She will be a excellent witch indeed, maybe stop him once and for all," Lily just stopped for a brief second to respond to the old man, but she just shook her head, _' I must be hearing things,' _and headed out.

They left Diagon Alley and headed back home. Tomorrow she would have to go to Kings Cross and get onto the Hogwarts Express for her first day at Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*

"Today's the day!" Lily said as she got dressed and went to the kitchen.

 Everyone ate their breakfast went to the car, except for Petunia. They drove to Kings Cross. Once they had got there, Mr. Evans handed Lily her ticket. She looked at her ticket puzzled as if this was some kind of joke.

"Umm… dad?" Lily muttered.

"Yes dear?" Mr. Evans replied.

"Is this a joke because the ticket says 'Platform 9 ¾'," Lily said still looking at the ticket in amusement.

"Oh …Yes, the directions said that you have to run through barriers nine and ten," Mr. Evans said.

Lily just looked at her dad as if was crazy. She said her goodbyes since only witches and wizards can only go through and ran between barriers nine and ten.  She thought she would have crashed, but she made it to the end of the barriers with her eyes closed. As she opened her eyes and sighed in relief that she didn't crash, she spotted a scarlet red train and looked up at the sign labeled Hogwarts Express "Platform 9 ¾."Lily headed on to the train with her luggage and found an empty compartment.  As Lily sat there she heard the compartment door slide open and a girl about her age struggled to come in while pulling her luggage.

"Here let me help you," Lily said while helping the girl pull her things into the compartment.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was going to die. I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here, but can I stay here with your for the trip?" said the girl, " Hi, I'm Selena Stone," extending her hand out, while trying to breathe correctly again.

"Lily Evans," she said while shaking Selena's hand. " Yes, please stay I need some company."

Selena had long black hair with big dark brown eyes, she was about 5' 4 and she wasn't thin nor chubby she was just in the middle. To Lily she spoke kind of weird. '_She must be from America_,' Lily thought.

"Do you live in London?" Lily asked.

"Umm… not exactly. I was born in London and lived there till I was 3 years old. Later, my parents spilt and I moved to America with my mom. My dad lives in London. That's why I probably sound weird to you." Selena told Lily.

"Are you going to the summer school too?" Selena asked.

"Yes," Lily responded.

"Cool! What year?" Selena asked.

"Umm… I'm starting fifth year," Lily said.

"That's awesome! I am too," Selena said and jumped up. Lily just laughed.

"Selena, do you know anything about the wizard world?" Lily asked kind of embarrassed of her self for asking.

" Yeah. You're a muggleborn?" Selena asked, which made Lily confused look on her face.

"A what?" Lily asked.

"Oh, it means you were born from non-magical parents," Selena told Lily, "As for myself, I'm half blood cause my moms a witch and my dad is a muggle."

"A what," Lily asked. She looked very confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know anything," Selena said, " I'll explain everything."

Selena explained what she mostly knew about the wizard world from a sport called quidditch, to lifestyles, Voldemort, a powerful that had gone bad, and anything Lily asked. They talked through the whole train ride. They really hit it off.  For once, Lily had a friend for the first time. As they were still chatting the train stopped and everyone headed out the train. As the two girls got out, a huge and very tall man with a big black bushy beard came out. He was maybe about 8'0" tall. Lily and Selena just stared at the man for a while.

"Come on! Everyone come with me!" The man shouted, "Me names Rubeus Hagrid, just call me Hagrid!"

All of the students followed him, there was about forty of them there. All of the students followed Hagrid to a lake with ten boats lined up. " Alright! Four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted. All the students did as he said. Lily and Selena got into a boat together.  As two other people got into the boats. The boats started to move across the lake. Once the boats got to the middle of the lake you could see part of a gigantic castle, '_That must be Hogwarts_,' Lily said to herself. They got to the castle and moved up a flight of stairs while everyone admired the castle. As they stood in front of the castle a young lady with black hair, she had it in a tight bun, walked up in front of the group of students. 

 The lady spoke, "Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor McGonagall I am the Deputy Headmistress. I see that we have a little group this summer. Follow me as we enter the great hall."

All of the students followed. Not all were around the same age. They entered into the Great Hall it was huge. There were four long tables.  The group of students sat in the front of the hall to see other professors sitting in a long table to facing thing in a row shoulder to shoulder. There was a man in the middle, he was very old looking. He had a silver shoulder length beard and was peeping through his half moon glasses with his eyes twinkling at each and every one of the students. He got up from his seat and spoke.

" Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. I am sorry for this short notice, but you will have to bare with us. We will spilt you into groups depending on what year you will be starting. We would sort you but we shall wait till the starting of the term with the first years. Every week you will have an exam. So that we can get you to catch you with your year," he paused for a minute, " Ahh… Yes… there are some rules. We don't want you to go into the Forbidden Forest especially at night. You are not to wonder around at night on the campus grounds and that is all," he sat down, "As I can see you must be hungry," he waved his hands and food appeared in front of everyone.

Lily, Selena and the rest of the students started to eat along with the other professors. Everyone was full. Dumbledore stood up again.  And told everyone to follow him so she could spilt the students into groups according to what year they're in then, show them where they would be staying. There were only three fifth years which were Lily, Selena and a Mexican American girl named Maria Lopez she had long curly chestnut brown hair with hazel eyes, she was bout the same height as Selena and kind of chubby. She didn't talk to them when they walking to their room. She seemed snobby, '_ Just what I need is another snobby prat here_," Lily told herself. They were lead to their room.

Once Lily, Selena, and Maria got into their room they looked around, it was so beautiful. The room was circular with three beds placed by a window and was decorated all other with moons and stars. The ceiling looked like the midnight sky. All Selena could do was just look up at the ceiling in amazement. Then, Maria turned around to Lily and Selena.

" Ok! For now on, I don't want you two to talk to me! I need to catch up this summer and I don't need you whores to bother me with my studies! So, if you please just act like we don't know each other the whole summer!" Maria said and sat on her bed.

Lily and Selena were furious, and then all of a sudden they heard something. Both of them turned around to she that Maria fell flat on her face onto the floor! Lily and Selena couldn't stop laughing.

"OH MY GOSH… CAN'T… STOP… LAUGHING! MY TUMMY HURTS!" Selena tried to say while laughing, "Next time make sure you ass is above the bed before you sit on it, so maybe you could make it look graceful some how!" 

Maria turned all red and stood up. She made sure this time she was on the bed. She went to sleep without saying anything. Lily and Selena slept very well that night.

*~*~*~*

Lily and Selena woke up to find that Maria had already left.

"Guess she didn't want us to see her run into a wall this time." Lily said.

"Probably not cause I wouldn't be able to get up from laughing so hard next time!" Selena said while have a wide grin on her face.

Lily and Selena got up to go take a shower one at a time, got dressed and went too the great hall. They ate their breakfast; it was kind of weird because about ten percent of the great hall was filled students. Professor McGonagall handed out their schedule, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, Astronomy, Herbology, and a chose of two other classes. Lily and Selena both picked the same classes, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. 

 For the past couple of weeks they went to all their classes and learn so much within the remanding time. Lily and Selena never spoke to Maria the whole summer just as she wished. It seemed as if Maria was never there in their room. 

Lily found out she was very good in her Charms class just as the man in the wand shop when he told her wand was good for charms. As for Selena, she was excellent in Transfiguration she had the best marks in the class. They had a wonderful time there and got even closer than before. It had reach the end of summer school and all the professors felt that they were all ready for the starting of school. Everyone packed up and went to Hogwarts Express and headed back to Kings Cross. As they got off the train, the two girls made plans to meet each other at Diagon Alley to go shop together for their materials. Afterwards Lily and Selena parted ways, and said goodbye to one another.

"Bye Selena! I'll see you in a couple of weeks!" Lily shouted across the station.

"Later Lily, and remember if Petunia messes with you can show her what you learned at summer school," Selena said winking at Lily while walking away.

_'This is the best summer yet and I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!'_ Lily said to herself as she spotted her parents, but Petunia wasn't there.

*********

**Hey guys! I changed some things to the fic. I know this chapter was boring, but I was planning on going till Lily's seventh year. So, please bare with me. And in the next chapter Lily will meet the Marauders! This was my very first fanfic so please leave some REVIEWS and BE NICE! : ) Thanx!**


	2. Meeting of New Friends

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's, except for some things! : ) **

**Chapter Two: Meeting of New Friends**

*********

Once Lily got home she didn't have to be around Petunia for the remaining summer because Petunia was always out with her boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, he was a chubby, short boy, who sort of waddled when he walked, Lily found it quite funny. Petunia told him about Lily, he thought Lily was a freak also.

As Lily was in her room reading her charms book, she heard something tapping at her window. She walked over to the window and saw a black owl hovering by the window. Lily let the owl in and noticed there was a letter tied around the owls leg. She untied the letter from the owls leg and read it.

_Lily~_

_            Hey! It's me, Selena. Did you get your letter from Hogwarts? I did, if you haven't yet it should be coming right after you receive this letter. I was wondering if you were still up for meeting at Diagon Alley? If so, meet me on August 31st at noon in front of the Leaky Cauldron, Write back!_

_*Selena*_

After reading the letter, Lily just smiled. She turned the letter over and began to write:

_Selena~_

_            No, I haven't received my letter from Hogwarts just yet. Yeah, I'll meet you at that date and time. Can't wait!_

Lily *~ 

Lily rolled the letter up and tied it back to the owl, then flew out the window. Lily went back to reading her charm book till she heard her mom calling her down the hall. She went to the living room to see what her mom wanted. 

"Lily this letter was sent to you," said Mrs. Evans and handed her the letter.

She went back to her room and read the letter:

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_            Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o' clock. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_ Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily put the letter on top of her desk and went back to reading her charms book.

*~*~*~*

A few days passed, it was time to go to Diagon Alley and meet up with Selena. Mr. Evans drove Lily to the shopping center.

"Dad, just drop me off in front of the Leaky Cauldron," Lily said. She got out of the car and said goodbye to her dad.

"Hey Lily! I missed you!" Selena said running up to hug Lily.

"I missed you too! " Lily said hugging Selena back.

"Lets go get our materials at Diagon Alley, then after that we'll have the rest of the day to hangout!" Selena said walking into the pub.

Lily and Selena got into the pub and headed to Diagon Alley. First they went to Gringotts to get some wizard money from their vaults, and then went to Flourish & Blotts to purchase books they needed, but that took awhile. The lady that worked at the bookshop wouldn't shut up about how she was going to China and how she was going to do so much there to another worker. Then they went to Madam Maklin's Robes for All Occasions. Lily bought her school robes and an extra emerald green robe that suited her eyes. Plus, for the trips she heard about at Hogsmeade, Selena bought a black silverish robe there also. Later they went to Knight's Nice Brooms and Lily brought a cleansweep.

Lily checked her list again to see if she had forgotten anything, "The list says I can either bring a owl, cat, rat or toad as a pet. I want an owl, where can we go to buy one?" Lily asked Selena.

"Umm… We got to go back down the alley there is this shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium, that's where I got my black owl when I sent you the letter, her name is Aldora it means winged gift," Selena said while pointing down the alley.

The two girls went to the shop and Lily bought a snowy owl, she named her owl Galatea that means milk-white. After they got all their things, they left and were waited outside for their parents to pick them up.

"Where are you staying?" Lily asked Selena.

"Oh I'm staying with my dad," Selena said pointing at the car that just parked in front of them, " I'll see ya tomorrow before eleven at Kings Cross. I'll wait in front of barriers nine and ten!" Selena got into the car and waved goodbye to Lily.

*~*~*~*

Lily woke up and got ready to go to Kings Cross that morning. She looked in the mirror hoping everything looked all right for first day, as she put on a light green tank top that had little flowers printed on it, capris, and pair of white flipflops. She headed out of the house and into the car packing all her luggage to the trunk. She put Galatea in her cage onto her lap. Lily's parents drove her to Kings cross with Petunia; she had to go this time.

"Here we are girls, Petunia help your sister with her luggage," Mrs. Evans said. Petunia was about to refuse until Mrs. Evans shot a glare at her.

They put everything on the trolley, then said their goodbyes to Lily and went off on her way. Lily went looking for Selena and spotted her standing by barriers nine and ten. Selena was wearing a black tank top with a silver star in the middle; flare jeans, and a pair of white adidas. Lily sighed in relief, _'I guess it is ok to wear this!'_

"Come on Lily! Lets go or will be late!" Selena said running through the Barriers. Lily followed

They got through the barriers and helped one another by pulling their luggage onto the train. Then, Lily went to look for a compartment. As she was walking she noticed one at the end with the door open, she started to walk to it till she bumped into someone, which made her fall back with all her luggage onto the floor. The person she bumped into was a boy with messy black hair and bright blue eyes, he was about 6' tall, thin and was already wearing his robes, the boy helped her back up, then picked her luggage up for her.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there," Lily said turning red in embarrassment. _'Mann he's kinda cute_,' Lily thought.

"It's ok. It was my fault, By the way I'm James Potter," the boy said, '_She's really pretty and those eyes_,' he thought.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans," she said looking at the ground.

"What year are you in?" James asked.

"Fifth and you?" Lily asked.

"Fifth too," he replied just smiling at her. They just looked at each other for a while without saying a word.

"Well, is it ok if I share a compartment with you? My friend should be coming any second now," Lily asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be having three of my friends as well," James replied. He picked up Lily's things and placed them into the compartment. She thanked him after.

Lily and James sat in the compartment waiting for their friends. James friends came in first; three boys walked in the compartment and sat by James in order. The first boy had shoulder length black hair with the darkest eyes you've ever seen, he was about 5'11" and looked like he knew something you didn't with his big smile. The second boy had sandy brown hair with gray eyes, he was about as tall as the first boy that had came in, he looked very tired and stressed. And the last boy looked like Vernon in body and size, but with blonde hair and tiny watery blue eyes and was about 5'6". They all looked at Lily.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" one of the boys spoke. Lily began to turn red.

"Oh. This is Lily Evans, she's a fifth year too," James spoke smiling at Lily," And Lily these three are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." 

"Hi…"Lily tried to say till the door opened.

" Lily sorry it took so long I couldn't find the compartment and these two jerks wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to tell them off," Selena said trying to catch her breath. She stopped and notice Lily wasn't the only one there. She saw James looking at Lily.

"Oh so you left me for some guys?" Selena said joking around. She turned to all the guys, " Hi, I'm Selena Stone! And yeah I'm from America, if that's why you think I talk funny," she said smiling at all four guys.

All of the guys looked at each other and thought, _'How did she know that's what we were thinking?'_

"Selena that's James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. There starting fifth year also," Lily told Selena, she sat by Lily and got comfortable.

" So, what house are you lovely ladies in?" Sirius asked winking at Lily and Selena. They just laughed.

"Well, we don't know cause we took summer school at Hogwarts. So, we have to get sorted with all the first years during sorting," Selena said while Lily nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, hopefully you guys are in Gryffindor with us. We need to hang out with some new people lil Jamsie fan club never leaves us alone," Sirius said making James turn red.

Lily and Selena looked at each other and laughed. The whole train ride the guys talked about quidditch and pranks, except for Peter, he was sleeping the whole time while Lily and Selena just sat listening to the boys talk till Lily asked Selena something.

"Um… Selena what with the two guys you were having problems with earlier?" Lily asked Selena spread a wide grin on her face. The guys stopped talking and leaned in closer to listen.

"Well, as I was trying to get on to the train these two guys, one with really greasy black hair and the other had really blonde, silver hair wouldn't let me pass and started going on about pure bloods. I told them if they didn't let me pass I would hex them. Then, one of them called me a mudblood! I'm happy you weren't there Lily." 

James, Sirius, and Remus stood up in rage leaving Lily puzzled_, 'What's a mudblood?'_ Selena told the guys to sit back down and so she could get on with her story, "So anyways, I put a binding spell on them with ropes, turned their hair and robes pink, then I left them there on the floor trying to wiggle free," Selena began to laugh as she said the last part.

Everyone was laughing so hard James and Sirius were rolling on the floor, but Peter was still fast asleep.

"Man… I wish I could have been there to see their faces!" James said trying to hold in tears from laughing so hard, "Well, I know who your talking about they're Slytherins. That was Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, they think all the girls want them.

"Well, it was a mistake to mess with me," Selena said.

Peter woke up, "Did some one say steak?!?" thinking of food. **(A/N: Sorry, nuttin against big people cuz I used to be, but I really DO NOT LIKE PETER : ) )**

"No, Peter go back to sleep!" Remus said. He just shook his head and looked at Lily and Selena.

"You two should change into your robes, I expect we will be arriving soon," Remus said and looked at the guys while waking up Peter, " We'll be outside while you change and watch out for the doors if they slide open. Lil Jamsie and Siri might want to take a pea!" He said laughing.

Lily and Selena pushed the guys out and changed as fast as they could. Right as they finished the train stopped. The boys walked with the girls out of the train and found Snape and Malfoy still tied. They all walked over them, laughing.

"You know they only mess with muggleborns, half bloods or anyone who befriends them," Remus said.

"Well, they must be psychic or something cause I'm half blood my self and Lily is a muggleborn," Selena explained, "So, that's why they called me a mudblood," toning her voice down.

"What's a mudblood?" Lily whispered to Selena. She told Lily that a mudblood was a term to say to anyone who is not pure blood." Then Sirius interrupted.

"No need to worry, I'm half myself and no one will mess with you guys cause you part of our group now!" Sirius said smiling at them while giving Selena a little hug, she pushed Sirius away from her.

"Don't make me do the same thing I did to Snape and Malfoy on you!" Selena said flashing a smile. Lily and the others just laughed.

All of the gang stayed together and walked up to Hagrid. He told them to go on the horseless carriage, and went up to Hogwarts. They didn't go on the boats this time because they were only for first and new years. They got out of the carriage and headed for the Great Hall, except for Lily and Selena they had to get sorted with the first years and some students from summer school.

*********

**That's Chapter 2.  I updated this chapter also. Hopefully this wasn't that boring. I'm trying to speed it up. It's my first fic. So, please review and BE NICE! ****J**** Thanx!**


	3. Sorting, New Friends, Quiddtich Try Outs

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's, except some things are mine! : ) **

**Chapter Three: Sorting, New Friends, Quiddtich Try Outs**

*********

Lily and Selena went off with the first years and others from summer school. They saw Maria who glared at them, but they didn't care. Professor McGonagall came and led the group into the Great Hall as they enter it seemed so different than from when they attended there for summer school. The four tables were actually filled with students and the ceiling looked just like their room, they had stayed in during the summer.  Professor McGonagall led everyone to the front of the hall. There was an old battered hat sitting on a stool. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to the hat and began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
a smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise, old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means   
To acheive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!"

Everyone began to cheer and clap, as the sorting hat ended his song. Professor McGonagall took out a list and started to call out student's names they all got sorted, Maria, Lily and Selena were left.

"Lopez, Maria!" she cried out.

She set the hat on top of her head and the sorting hat cried out "RAVENCLAW!" Maria walked over to the Ravenclaw table and waited for someone else to get sorted also.

Selena nudged Lily, "I think you next."

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall cried out.

As she set the hat on her head it took awhile for the to decided, then the hat cried out ," GRYFFINDOR!"

Then it was Selena's turn, she was also sorted into Gryffindor. 

Lily and Selena headed to the Gryffindor table and spotted James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They went over and sat by the boys. Lily sat between Sirius and Peter, while on the other side Selena sat in between James and Remus.

"Congrats! We knew you would make it! " Sirius said sounding corny, " I'm hungry now, hopefully the sorting is over so we can eat!" he said eyeing the other guys. Lily and Selena just looked at each other in confusion then turn to the front of the Great Hall waiting for something to happen.

"Since the sorting is over, Headmaster Dumbledore………" McGonagall was cut off when the sorting hat started to turn scarlet and gold with matching colored feathers behind it. Then in front of the hat was imprinted "MARAUDERS"

The sorting hat began to yell and shout, "WHICH ONE OF YOU GRYFFINDORS DID THIS TO ME!?!?!?"

The whole school began to laugh and even Dumbledore himself was trying to hold in his laughter in. McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and changed him back and took the hat and the stool to the side of the hall. Dumbledore stood up and said a few words, like he had said during the starting of summer school, and with one swift movement from his hand a feast appeared in front of them. Sirius and Peter grabbed all the food they could get there hands on, while Lily and Selena just starred at the two hungry boys.

"Who played that trick on the poor hat?" Lily asked, "But I must admit it was funny." 

All four boys looked at one another with spreading wide grins on each on of their faces. 

"We're the "Marauders," James spoke up. Lily and Selena were amazed.

"You did that?!" Selena said. "How?! And where did you come up with the name, Marauders?" eyeing James.

"Well, we've been doing pranks since second year, and we just decided to callour group the Marauders." James said.

"Yeah, mostly everyone knows our group, except for the teachers and the Slytherins," Peter said peas and chicken flew out of his mouth.

"We even have nicknames for all four of us," Remus said, " I'm Moony, James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, and Peter is Wormtail."

"Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail? Umm…ok," Lily said in confusion. 

Everyone in the Great Hall finished eating; the prefects stood up and led the first years to their commons rooms. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter showed Lily and Selena the way to the Gryffindor commom room.

*~*~*~*

As all six of them stopped in front of a portrait on it was a fairly large lady in a pink dress. She looked at all six of them and began to speak, "PASSWORD?"

Remus said something and the portrait swung open. They all entered into the common room, everything was in scarlet and gold just like the sorting hat had turned during the end of sorting. The boys showed them the girl's dormitory and went to theirs.

Lily and Selena went inside and saw a circular room with four beds, there was one window Lily went to the one beside the window and Selena followed by going to the one left of her. All their belongings were already placed beside their beds. They weren't the only ones there; two girls were already sitting on their beds also, which were directly across from them. One of the girls looked at Lily and Selena.

" Hi! I'm Arabella Figg and this is Gwen Garcia," she spoke.

" Hey, "I'm Selena Stone and this is Lily Evans, were new," she said.

"Gwen here is too. She was in Hufflepuff since her third year then left her fourth year to Durmstrang and she came back at end of fourth. She got sorted again into Gryffindor," Arabella said. 

Arabella has long dark brown curly hair, brownish, blue eyes, and was a little shorter than Lily. The other girl Gwen had blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and was the same height as Arabella. They seemed like really nice girls compared to Maria. All four girls began to talk and began friends. Arabella and Gwen knew the Marauders and said they played a lot of pranks, especially on the Slytherins.  They talked about the guys for a while. Remus was cutest out of the four, he was smart and shy, which made attracted girls to him. Sirius was the funny one, he was Gyrffindor's team beater, crazy at times, and was into pranks more then anyone in the group. As for James, hewasn't as cute as Remus, but girls found him attracted because he was the Gryffindor's Quidditch team star. His position was seeker. As for Peter, he was just a follower in the group. When it came to girls none of the guys really dated since they were all too caught up with pranks.

"So, Selena your from America?" Gwen spoke.

"Yeah I am, you are too aren't you?" Selena replied.

"Yes, but what is your nationality?" Gwen asked. All three girls were curious since Lily never asked Selena before.

"Oh… I'm Pinay… you know Filipino? The Philippines?" Selena said hoping they would get it, " And English, well on my dad's side.

"Oh, that's cool," Arabella said, "Well, we all better get to bed so we get up for our classes in the morning."  

All four girls went to sleep.

*~*~*~*

Lily, Selena, Arabella, and Gwen became closer through the first two months of Hogwarts. They had all their classes together, even with the Marauders. The girls grew closer to them also, and were part of their group, not exactly in the Marauders, but just a group together. 

As for the four girls they were very pretty. Lily was very smart, excellent in charms, fire tempered like her hair, not many people disliked her, even the Slytherins liked her and she didn't take crap from anyone. Selena was the girl you could come up for advice about anything, even was considered one of the guys; she was smart, excellent in transfiguration, and goofy. Arabella was the girl you feared the most out of the group, everyone backed away from when you tried to start something with her friends, and she had a thing for herbology. Then there was Gwen, she was the sweet one out of the group, very shy, but kind of a ditz at times, and her favorite class was Care of Magical Creatures. They were all very different, but managed to keep together.

Time went on and a few people from the group began to date. Gwen was going out with Jared Zanbini, a fifth year Ravenclaw, he was very serious, which scared the girls. James was going out with a fifth year Ravenclaw too, Patricia Patil, she was kind of stuck up. Plus, Sirius was going out with someone too, none other than the wonderful Maria Lopez, the girls couldn't see why. None of the others went out with anyone, maybe on dates to Hogsmeade, but that was about it.

*~*~*~*

After classes there were Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team at the north side of the quidditch field. James and Sirius were picking the teams. Remus and Peter didn't want to try out so they decided to watch the tryouts. As for Lily, Selena, Arabella, and Gwen they decided not to try out either, but since there were going to be outside the rest of the day they brought their brooms to fly around while they watched the tryouts with Remus and Peter. All of them headed to the quiddtich field.  Remus and Peter sat down at one of the north high benches.

"Hey Remus, were going to go teach Gwen and Lily how to fly," Arabella said.

"Yeah we'll be back. So don't miss us too much!" Selena pouted. Remus just laughed.

The girls headed to the south part of the field.

"OK. All you have to do is put your right hand over the broom and say UP!" Arabella said.

Gwen and Lily did as Arabella said. Lily had gotten her broom in her hand the first time, but Gwen's broom would move around on the ground avoiding her hand. It took about fifth teen tries to get into her hand.

"Now you get on the broom and once you have a firm grip push up a little, then float there for a while and go back down," Selena said.

Lily and Gwen both did it as she said and to everyone surprise, it only took Gwen two times to get on correctly. Lily was pretty good at it, she felt so free when she was flying. She flew around the quidditich field a couple of times, and then she came across the tryouts. From afar Lily spotted James and it seemed as if he was looking at her. James waved at her and she waved back. Soon, Selena and came flew towards her.

"Whoa! You can see the try outs from here!" Selena said. Lily just smiled.

"Yeah it's a nice view from here, where's Arabella and Gwen?" Lily asked.

"Gwen got tired of flying so they went back and sat with Remus and Peter," Selena pointed at the group. They spotted Lily and Selena and waved.

"Lets go back down with the gang," Selena said. Lily nodded and they flew down towards the group.

As they flew down, they spotted a new person sitting there. Lily and Selena never saw her before, but they saw her robe with the navy blue and bronze tie, '_she must be a Ravenclaw,'_ they thought. She had long dirty blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Hey! Lily and Selena this is Adriana Jordon, she's a fifth Ravenclaw," Arabella introduced her to them, "Adriana this is Lily Evans and Selena Stone."

"Hi!" both of them said together.

"Did you try out for your team?" Lily asked. 

"No, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend. You know team quidditch captain, Eric Wood. I'm suppose to meet him after try outs," Adriana said.

Eric headed over to the group. He had sandy brown hair, brown eyes and was about James height. "Hey guys! " he said and softly kissed Adriana, "So you all met Adriana I see," Everyone nodded, " Well, we better get going .See you guys later."

They watched the couple leave. As they left, James and Sirius came over to the group. 

"Man…that was horrible… never have I seen people at try outs that couldn't even handle the quaffle," Sirius said while looking at the field.

"Don't worry Padfoot, there were a few that were good, beside we only need three chasers," James said and turned to Lily, " You fly very well. Was that you first time," he smiled at her

Lily could fell herself go red, " Yes, that was my first time. I have excellent teachers," looking at Arabella and Selena, they just smiled.

Peter got up and spoke "Lets all go back to the common room it's freezing!" everyone agreed, so they went back to the castle. As they were walking back, they saw Maria going to the Ravenclaw common room. She hugged Sirius and kissed him, and right before she walked off she shot a glare at Lily, Selena, Gwen, and Arabella.

Gwen turned to the group," You guys go ahead I'm meeting Jared in the Library," Gwen said walking away. 

"Yeah I'll see you guys later too. I'm meeting Patricia somewhere," James said. 

"And where is some where Prongs?" Sirius said winking at James.

"SHOVE IT PADFOOT!" James shouted, "I'll see you guys later," then he walked off.

So, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Selena and Arabella, went to the common room and sat on the couches in front of the fireplace. They all talked for a while, Peter and Arabella fell asleep after awhile, then Remus. Sirius, Lily and Selena were still awake.

"You know you two I'm going to sleep now. So, don't try to pull a prank on any of us while were sleeping!" Lily said glaring at Sirius.

"Oh don't worry I won't," he said making a puppy face. Lily threw a pillow at his head. Lily and Selena just laughed. Lily fell asleep in seconds.

"You know that really hurt," Sirius said while rubbing his head.

"Stop being a baby!" Selena said laughing, "Well, what are we suppose to do? I'm not even tired yet."

"Since everyone is asleep, can we go by the stairs? I need to talk to you about something," Sirius said. He looked very nervous.

"Yeah sure," she said in confusion. She never saw Sirius in this state especially just to talk to her about something.

Selena and Sirius walked by the stairs. He turned to face her.

"Selena… uhh…I–

"This is about Maria isn't it?" Selena cut him off.

"Yeah… it is, but how did you know?" he asked her.

"I just know these things," she smiled.

"Ok… well, I don't know what to do about Maria. She's creeping me out! She is so clingy, jealous, and stuck- up. Plus she doesn't like any of my friends!"

"You can't be serious, then why did you go out with the first place?!"

" Well, she was nice and cool to be around with at first then, into the relationship she started to change," he said pouting, " Plus, I am Sirius, what a friend you are."

"Shut up… well, why don't you talk to her?"

"Hmmm…  I've already tried it," he said looking at the group sleeping.

"Ok…. I as much as I love Maria and everything, I don't want to see her or you hurt," she said sarcastically, "I really think you should break it off now, before she gets more attached to you."

"Ok… I'll do it tomorrow, thanks for talking to me," he said and gave Selena a hug.

Selena and Sirius stayed up the whole night talking by the stairs, watching Remus drool and the others sleep.

"Selena?" Sirius said.

"Yeah?"

"Lily likes James doesn't she?" he said looking Selena in the eyes.

"Is it that obvious? She hasn't told me, but I can tell she does," trying to avoid making contact with his eyes.

"Yeah… she always blushes when he talks to her, but I think old Jamsie boy feels the same way about her," he said spreading a wide grin across his face, "I think we should play matchmaker."

"No, Sirius. First off, isn't James going out with Patricia?" she asked

"Yes and no, he's breaking up with her tonight," he said grinning.

"Well, in that case. Alright lets do it!" she said.

Right after Selena had finish saying her last words. Someone walked up to them.

"Lets do what?"

*********

**Well…. That's Chapter 3. I updated this one too. Sorry it's so long. Hopefully it makes sense to all yall! Well, please REVIEW and be NICE! THANX! : )**


	4. Animagus, Christmas, Under the Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's, except some things are mine! : ) **

**Chapter Four: Animagi, Christmas, Under the Mistletoe **

*********

Selena and Sirius both looked up to see who it was.

"Oy! Prongs, that was fast!" Sirius said sarcastically. Selena spread a wide grin on her face, she knew.

"I'll talk to you later about that my dear Padfoot," James said, " So, what was that? Lets do what?" looking at Selena, she dropped the grin from her face and went white.

"Well, what it was… umm… it –

"See Prongs, I asked her to come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend," Sirius said cutting her off. She nodded in agreement.

"Oh…" James winked at Sirius. "I'm going to go to bed now. See you two in the morning."

Before James left the two Selena asked, "Did Gwen ever come back on her lil date with Jared?"

"Yeah… she walked back with me, but she fell asleep with others right away." James said while walking to where everyone was sleeping.

Selena turned back to Sirius, "What was that about?!?" trying not to yell at him.

"Cool it woman! I did that so James wouldn't find out what we were trying to plan. Besides we can plan at Hogsmeade since we'll be alone," he said.

"Ok then, we better get some sleep," she said trying to keep her eyes open, "And this isn't going to be a date, remember that."

"Whatever you say… whatever you say," he replied.

Sirius broke up with Maria the day after it wasn't pretty. Maria made a big scene in the Great Hall, yelling at Sirius while pouring pumpkin juice over his head. Everyone was very amused with this, even the Professors.

Selena and Sirius never went to Hogsmeade that weekend; they were both too busy, stuck with homework the whole weekend. They decided to plan after Christmas.

*~*~*~*

It was a few days before Christmas. The gang was buying gifts for everyone, with the little money they had. Except for James he came from a wealthy family as for Gwen and Arabella. 

"Where's Remus at?" Arabella asked.

All three boys went white. James spoke up, "His – his  mother is sick again. So, he had to go home – home  for the rest of Christmas break."

All four girls looked at one another. Remus had been going home a lot this year. The girls got worried for his mother.

"Aww… I hope his mum is ok," Lily said sounding very concerned. The guys just nodded, while regaining color in their faces.

"Hey you guys! Lets go get some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," Gwen said breaking the silence.

Everyone went into the Three Broomsticks and bought their butterbeers. The guys finished first, they left the girls saying that they had to go to the library to finish their D.A.D.A (Defense Against the Dark Arts) essays.

"So, Bella. What did you get Remus?" Lily asked. All three knew that Arabella liked Remus, since the Halloween feast, but she would never admit it.

"I got him a broom," she said while holding it up, "he doesn't own one. So, I just thought he would like one."

"How sweet of you Bella," Gwen said smiling at her.

"Shove it Gwen," Arabella said eyeing her. Selena stood up.

"I'll see you three back at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall asked me to stop by her office today, she needs to talk to me about something," Selena said.

"But you have an A in Transfiguration!" Lily said sounding confused, "I wonder what it's about?"

"I know strange isn't it?" Selena said, " Well, I'll see you later!"

*~*~*~*

James, Sirius, and Peter were all in the library. What the girls didn't know was the boys had lied about working on their D.A.D.A. essays; instead they were looking for books on Animagus transformation. The guys knew Remus was a werewolf, that's why he was always gone; he stayed in a little shack that ran through the Whomping Willow. Remus had told them during the summer about his condition and asked them to make excuses when he was gone on a full moon. After he had told the guys, they wanted to help him make his transformation more bearable. So they decided they wanted to become unregistered Animagi where they could transform into an animal, so Remus wouldn't have to be alone. James would become a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter as a rat. Hence the nicknames they gave one another, Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail.

 The library was empty since many of the students went home for Christmas break. All three boys were sitting in the back table, where not many people could see them if they came in the library. Peter was reading  "Animagi's for Idiots"; across the table James and Sirius were both reading "Everything You Need to Know About Being A Animagus". As they were reading, Selena walked into the library after talking to Professor McGonagall. She spotted the boys and walked over to the back table. Peter was the first one to see her coming and he shut his book closed and pretended he was working on his essay, but James and Sirius didn't notice.

"So, what do we have here? Dumb, Dumber and the Dumbass himself," Selena said referring to Sirius as the Dumbass. While looking at the title of the book they were reading.

James and Sirius went pale and glared at Peter for not telling them someone was coming, "WE – CAN – EXPLAIN!" both of them said at the same time.

"No need to you two, I guess McGonagall talked to you guys also, on how were going to learn about Animagi next. This will be a fun topic. Strange how she only talk to a few students."

All three boys sighed in relief. They were lucky that they were going to learn about Animagi during the same time they wanted to become one. 

"Yeah… she talked to us about it. We're all really excited about it," James said regaining color in his face.

"So, Lena. What are you in here for?" Sirius asked, "I thought you would never step a foot into here."

"I would say the same to you," she said, "I came in for the same reason as your three are in here for." All boys began to tense up. "A book… smart ones, but since you took all the books. I'm gonna go back to the common room and finish some homework," she walked out of the library.

"I thought I was going to pee in my pants!" Sirius whined, " Wormtail, why didn't you tell us she was coming?!?"

"I got scared! SORRY!" Peter squeaked. James and Sirius shook their head.

"Next time, if something ever happens like this again. TELL US!" Sirius said. Peter just nodded.

"But what was she talk about McGonangall talking to a few students?" James said while slipping the book in his robe.

"I don't know," Sirius said. All of them just shrugged and left the library. They needed to work quick if each one of them were going to become a Animagus.

*~*~*~*

It was already Christmas morning the girls had wakened up early except for Lily. As for the boys they were all sleeping as well. Selena, Arabella, and Gwen decided to wake the boys up. They walked to the front of the boy's dormitory, they could hear snoring. Arabella opened the door and all three creped in slowly. They found James and Peter already awake, but they found Sirius sound asleep, snoring.

"I've already tried to wake him up. He won't budge," James told all three.

"I'll wait for you guys downstairs," Peter said running out the door.

Everyone just laughed. James looked around and noticed Lily wasn't there. He looked at Selena and noticed her eyes switched from dark brown to an amethyst color and back again. He blinked and looked at her crazy not quite sure of what he saw.

"Lily's still asleep. We couldn't wake her up, you go and try," Selena said pointing out the door, "leave the sleepy head to us."

James walked out of the dormitory and entered the girl's dormitory finding Lily fast asleep. He walked over to her bed and leaned in closely from behind her whispering, "Merry Christmas, Tiger Lily."

Lily was still asleep. She just rolled over and grabbed on to something warm, she opened her eyes and realized she pulled James into the bed with her. Lily jumped up pushing James off her bed.

"What are you doing in here?!" she said pulling her covers up to her body.

"Arabella, Gwen and Selena asked me to wake you up, since they failed," James said trying to get up, " Come on lets go down stairs with everyone to open our presents!"

Lily and James walked down stairs and as they walked towards the tree, they saw Peter sitting in front of the Christmas tree along with Arabella, Gwen and Selena. Both of them sat with the group, Lily looked around noticing that Sirius wasn't there.

Lily looked around, "Umm…you guys. Where's Sirius?"

Everyone, but Lily and James began to laugh pointing to the ceiling. They saw Sirius hovering around trying to yell, but no sound came out. As they saw Sirius they began to laugh along with the group.

"What did you do to him?" Lily asked after she had stopped laughing.

"Well, Bella, Gwen and I decided to wake him up, but he threw a pillow at my face. So, we levitated him downstairs and put a silence charms on him," Selena said while rubbing her red face.

"Hmm… I think he's had enough," Gwen spoke.

They got Sirius down and took the silence charm off of him. Then, he sat by Peter away from the girls. "You know that wasn't funny," he said.

"Merry Christmas! Lets open the presents now!" Peter said looking for anything that had his name on it.

Everyone was happily opening there presents. Lily piled up all of her presents from everyone; Remus bought her a cheating quill for quizzes. She opened another one both from Arabella and Gwen; they gave her a picture book filled with pictures of the group throughout the year. Selena bought her a Walkman, the rest of the group looked at it strangely, she to explain to them how it worked. Then, she reached at the back of the pile for James and Peter's present, Peter was too cheap to buy his own present for her, she opened the gift and to her eyes was a shimmering blue heated robe. James had explained to her if she worn it she would never get cold. Lily thanked every one for the presents. And brought everything to her dormitory.

James left to the owlry to send Remus his gifts, and come back.

"Lily, you have one more present!" Arabella said waving a tiny gold box and handed to her.

"That's strange, I thought I opened them all," Lily said looking at the tiny box. As she opened the box her moth dropped, she couldn't believe it was so beautiful.

"Well, what is it?" Gwen and Selena said at the same time.

Lily showed them a Lily-shaped diamond necklace, the diamond looked just like a Lily. Arabella, Gwen, and Selena rushed over to her to take a closer look at it.

"Who's it from?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. It didn't say," Lily said.

"It must have been really expensive!" Gwen said still looking at the necklace.

"OooO! Lily has an admirer!" Sirius said in a sing- song voice. After he had said that James had come back.

"What did I miss?" James asked.

"Lily got a gift from a admirer!" Gwen chanted. James smiled.

Lily began to turn red, and put the necklace on, 'I wonder who sent me this, maybe it was...nah!' she thought to her self.

As everyone put their presents away they all decided to go get something to eat in the kitchen. Peter and Sirius were waiting outside in front of the portrait. Then Arabella, Gwen and Selena, headed out too. Lily and James were right behind them, as they were almost out of the common room James stopped Lily.

"Lily look up," James said.

She looked up and saw mistletoe hovering above them, as she looked back down James leaned in and kissed her softy on the lips. Lily's eyes grew bigger as he kissed her, when he leaned back they both started to blush madly. There was giggling behind the portrait, everyone had seen them kiss. Selena and Sirius looked at on another and smiled.

'This won't be hard to get them together after all,' Sirius thought to himself.

*********

**Hey everyone! I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if I'm rushing it. Please REVIEW and be NICE! Thanx  : )**


	5. News: Talent Show, Conflicts with Slythe...

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's, except some things are mine! : ) **

**Chapter Five:  News: Talent Show, Conflicts With Slytherins**

*********

Lily was walking to the Gryffindor common room, but as for rest of the students they were all going to the Quidditch pitch. They were all going to watch the Quidditch match that afternoon; Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would be playing for the cup. She had to finish some assignments, but she would watch the game from her window. After all this was biggest match of the year.

As she was walking up the staircase she heard someone calling her from below.

"Lily! Wait up!"

She looked down and saw James in his Quidditch robes running up the staircase.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Quidditch pitch getting ready for the big match?" she said looking very confused.

"I – forgot – my –broom," James said while regaining his breath, "how about you, your going to watch the match right?"

"No…" she stopped as she saw the hurt look on his face. "I have some assignments to do, but I'll be watching from my window."

"Oh ok…. Well right after the ceremony in the great hall have you and the girls meet me in front of the common room, I'll be waiting with the guys," he said running off to got get his broom in the common room.

"Bye James and good luck!" she managed to say before he left.

Ever since the kiss they shared under the mistletoe that Christmas, they grown closer as friends. They never dated though; it just never really crossed their minds. Everyone thought that if they had dated they would have been the perfect couple. Even their own best friends tried to play matchmaker, but it didn't work, they weren't giving up just yet, they had bigger plans for those two.

*~*~*~*

"GRYF-FIN-DOR! GRYF-FIN-DOR! GRYF-FIN-DOR!" chanted the whole Gryffindor table as the two Quidditch teams entered the Great Hall.

"Yes…yes. Well done Gryffindors for that fantastic game against Ravenclaw," Dumbledore said trying to clam the entire table down. "I have a announcement to make. As you all know every year we have an end of the year talent show, unfortunately this will be the last and final one we will be having."

Right after Dumbledore had stopped talking the whole hall fell into loud sighs. Every year they had a talent show and it had been better each year. Tons of students would sign up and even the professor would participate also. There wasn't a year where you couldn't say it was boring.

Dumbledore tried to regain the attention of the hall, " I'm very sorry about this, but the sign up sheet will be in the library this whole month for anyone who would like to sign up to participate in the show. Thank you, that is all."

After the announcements all of the students ran to the library to sign up for the talent show. 

"Hurry Lily! Bella! Lets go before all the spaces to sign up are gone!" Selena yelled as she dragged Lily and Arabella out of the Great Hall.

"Clam down Lena!" Arabella told Selena, "They'll have the sign up sheet there tomorrow, you know everyone that signs up will perform."

"Yeah and besides were suppose to meet the guys in front of the common room," Lily said looking anxious.

"Ok. Ok. Let's go meet the guys then," Selena said pouting, "but I know you don't just don't want to see the guys, you want to just see your lil Jamie-poo!" she moved closer to Lily and fluttered her eyelashes.

Arabella started laughing. Lily turned around to face her.

"What are you laughing at Miss Bella?" Lily could feel her face get hot. "Can't wait too see you Remi-pie, so you can stare at him the whole time?"

Arabella turned bright red and stopped laughing. It was Selena's turn to laugh.

"Oh…no no no, don't think you getting away that easy Lena, "Lily said facing Selena, " we all know how much you can't wait to see your Siri-baby."

Selena began to laughing even more, "Your a funny one, that your are. Please that boy changes girlfriends faster than Gwen changes outfits in a day!"

All of them started to laugh.

"Hmm…. I wonder why? Maybe ever since you ran a muck around the great hall, screaming at the top of your lungs 'I've got a crush on you, I hope you feel they way that I do to Amos Diggory, hmm… you member that?" Lily said grinning.

"Oh lord, I was playing around and besides everyone thought it was funny, " Selena said sounding confused, "beside what does that have to do with Sirius almost dating the entire female population?"

"Well, as you made that scene it happened in front of Sirius and lets say…" Lily stopped giving up on explaining to her. "Never mind."

"OK. now that we are done with that lets go meet the guys," Arabella said leading the way to the common room.

As the three started to walk to the common room, all of a sudden Lily stopped and turned to Arabella and Selena, "Where is Gwen?"

"Umm… she said something about meeting up with Jared," Arabella said while resting her palm under her chin.

"If they keep up with their daily snogging sessions, I wouldn't be surprised to find Gwen with a baby soon," Lily said. All them began to laugh.

"For real. But I don't like that Jared boy very much," Selena stopped talking and looked at the ceiling, " there's something about him… I just get bad vibes from him."

"Actually I feel the same way, but you know Gwen really likes him so I can't stand in their way. Besides its not like he's done anything wrong," Lily said eyeing the girls to start walking back tot the common room.

"Yeah… guess your right," Arabella and Selena said at the same time.  They just looked at each other and laughed it off.

"We hang out together too much," Lily laughed. " Come on you two! Lets to the common room!"

All three of the girls started to run, until they bumped into four other figures.

"Well… well, what do we have here?"

*~*~*~*

"Yes! We are finally Animagi!" Peter said while skipping out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Shove it Peter!" James shouted at Peter, "Remember no one must know, besides were very lucky everyone is in the library or someone would have heard you!"

"Sorry… sorry," Peter managed to squeak out.

"You know you guys. I don't feel right about this whole thing, I don't want to hide this from Dumbledore," Remus said looking very worried.

"Moony everything with be ok, don't worry so much this is making you stress out even more," James said trying to reassure Remus.

"Yeah, don't worry old chap! Let's go to the library now maybe its not that crowded anymore. This year we have to make the best performance yet!" Sirius said while walking down the hall.

"Hold on! Were suppose to meet the girls in front of the common room," James said stopping the gang.

"Hmm… excited to see a certain red head? Sirius said in a singsong voice.

"Shove it" James said feeling annoyed. Every time James would say something about the girls the guys would assume he was just talking about Lily.

"Ok then, the girls are probably walking over here right now, lets just meet them half way," Sirius said leading the group down the stair case into a hall.

Just as they were about to turn the corner they heard some voices.

"Well…well, what do we have here?"

They all stopped behind the corner and looked to see what was happening. They managed to see Lily, Arabella and Selena, but there were four other figures they couldn't see around the corner.

"Oh… look its just the Gryffin-WHORES!"

"Malfoy," James whispered angrily. Sirius and Remus were holding him back from doing anything stupid.

"Prongs… they can handle it themselves, if something bad happens we can jump them from behind," Sirius whispered to James.

*~*~*~*

"Yes, why I agree with you Lucius. We just came across three Gryffin-WHORES!" Severus walked up to Lily, Arabella, and Selena.

"Is that all you two can come up with Malfoy? Snape?" Arabella spoke up, " I see you have your bed buddies with you, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Your words hurt me so," Lucius went up to Arabella and put his hand out to caress her face.

Arabella moved her face to the side and slapped him," You don't want your lovers over there to get jealous now." 

"Why you little…" Lucius said as he raised his arm. Lily ran in front Arabella, while Selena grabbed her wand and pointed it out at him before he could get a hold of her.

"Malfoy I swear you put one more hand on her again, I'll –

"Kill me? Is that what you were going to say Stone?" Lucius said pretending to look hurt from the slap.

"You know what that's not a bad idea," Selena said. As she passed Crabbe and Goyle in the back, she noticed the Marauders were just around the corner. Selena started to nudge her head for them to do something and James, Sirius, and Remus made eye contact and slowly creped behind Crabbe, Goyle and Snape. Peter just sat in the corner terrified of what could happen.

Lily noticed what Selena was looking at, " Yes I would agree with her, but I have another idea."

Lucius looked at Lily very strangely and began to laugh, " What would that be mudblood?" he began to walk up to Lily and started leaning forward to her, he noticed a Lily- shaped diamond hanging around her neck. He extended his arm out to rip the necklace from her neck.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Lily said smiling and she started backing away from him before he could touch her. That gave the guys the signal to go.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" James, Sirius, and Remus said together. Instantly Crabbe, Goyle, and Snape froze and fell on the ground.

Lucius turned around and saw what happened, he pulled out his wand till he heard a voice, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" he also froze and fell on the floor.

Lily had got him once he turned around to curse the guys. The Marauders including Peter ran up them and asked if they were ok. The girls thanked the guys and decided to go to the library and sign up for the talent show.  

As the group was all walking Lily stopped and turned facing them, " I feel like were forgetting something,"

The rest just shrugged and kept walking, it seemed that everyone forgot four frozen figures lying in the middle of the hall.

*~*~*~*

After the group had signed up for talent show, they all walked back to common room. On the way down the hall James and Selena were arguing because neither of them would tell the other what they were doing for the talent show. The group was getting annoyed at this, after all James and Selena acted like brother and sister.

"Please…." Selena asked giving James the puppy, dog face.

"Umm… let me think about it. NO!" he replied.

"COME ON! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO RUIN YOUR PERFORMANCE!" she yelled.

"You never know. I'll tell you later, when I feel like it," he said flashing her a smile.

"Easy there, Mr. Suavemente! **(A/N : Sorry if I spelled it wrong! "Sa right?"- SOUTH PARK : P)**That only works on your fan club." She said lifting her arms up in surrender.

The group just laughed.

"Actually not anymore, they left me for Amos Diggory," James said in relief, he never liked the fact of teenyboppers screaming in his ear every second.

"Hmm… I wonder wh- WHAT THE?!?" Selena said as she walked into something. 

Everyone looked down to see what she walked into. There were four stiff figures lying on the floor.

"THAT'S WHAT WE FORGOT!" everyone said in unison, as they saw the frozen figures of Lucuis, Severus, Crabbe and Goyle.

There was a long silence and everyone just laughed it off.

"You know we hang around each other too much!" Arabella said laughing.

"Hey we forgot another thing," Selena said.

Everyone looked at her and Remus spoke, " And what would that be?"

Selena just looked at Lily and Arabella, they knew what she was thinking. The three girls walked up to the four figures, Lily and Selena took out their wands and a sheet appeared around them so the boys couldn't see. As they finished the sheet disappeared and appeared four figures. They had bright pink hair with green streaks in it, along with matching robes that suited their beautiful hair, and last but now least they had make up on that resembled a drag queen.

The guys were literally rolling the floor laughing, the girls just smiled. Once the boys were able to stand up correctly they left Lucius, Severus, Crabbe and Goyle lying there again in the middle of the hall. They decide they didn't want to be caught in the act this time, but they weren't worried about Lucius telling on them. No one would ever believe them if they had said that Ms. Evans, Ms. Figg, and Ms. Stone did this to them.

"Last one to the common room is a mountain troll!" Lily said running ahead of the group as they tried to catch up with her.

*********

**Hey that was Chapter Five! Sorry that it' shorter compared to the other chapters. Hope its not boring to any of ya! : P Please REVIEW and be NICE! Thanx! : )**

Oh yeah, I'm sorry about not making a part where it tells about the match, my not good at telling sport scene kind of things. And other thing, I didn't feel like making first names for Crabbe and Goyle, I'm lazy sorry! Enjoy! : )


	6. Planning For The Show, The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's, except some things are mine! : ) **

**Chapter Six:  Planning For The Show, The Prophecy **

*********

Lily, Arabella, Selena, and Gwen were all sitting in the girl's dormitory.

"What are we going to do? We only have a month before the talent show?!" Selena said starting to freak out as walked around the dorm.

"Clam down Lena! We'll find something, Gwen said trying to shut her up.

"Easy for you to say Miss I'm going to sing a duet with Jared," She said glaring at her.

"I'm going to be performing with you guys too," Gwen said looking at the ground as he began messing with her robe. 

"I'm just kidding!" Selena smiled and turned to Lily,  "Got any ideas, Lily my dear?"

"Hmm… we can dress up as a muggle girl group and sing," Lily suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," Arabella spoke up.

Just as the girls were finishing up what to do for the talent show, there was something tapping the window. Lily walked over to open the window and found her owl, Galatea holding a letter. She took the letter from Galatea-, hooted and flew away.

"I hope it's not another letter from Petunia," Lily frowned staring at the letter.

When Lily would write letters home, her parents would write back, so did Petunia with her not so nice greetings.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's not," Selena said.

Lily opened the letter; Arabella, Gwen and Selena stood up surrounding her trying to read the letter. She looked up at the three and told them that Dumbledore wanted to meet them in his office after dinner to talk to them.

Lily, Arabella, and Selena's eyes widened. What if Dumbledore knew what they did to Lucius, Severus, Crabbe, and Goyle? Boy would they be in trouble. Then again they wanted to see Gwen also so it must not be. The girls ran out of the dorm to the boys, to see if they received a letter also.

*~*~*~*

"OK, we got to think of something to do this year for the talent show," James said circling the boy's dormitory.

"We could… no. That wouldn't work. Or we could…ahh… never mind," Remus couldn't think of what to do.

All four boys still couldn't figure out what to do either just as the girls started out. As they were discussing what to do, James's owl flew in the room, dropped a letter with a package in his hand and flew back out the window.  Once Sirius saw the package he grabbed it from James, he knew what was in it. Sirius smelled the box with a big smile and opened it right away.

"Yes! Your mums famous tacos!" Sirius said while eating a taco. 

Peter ran up the box and grabbed two, "Ilovetacos," talking with his mouth full as tacos bits flew out of his mouth along with Sirius.

"Whoa, easy there you two save some for us!"  Remus grabbed the box from them.

"OH! I have an idea for what we can do for the talent show!" Sirius shouted while bits of tacos flew out as he did a victory dance, after he was done dancing he grabbed a piece of parchment and laid on his bed as he started to write something.

James just laughed it off, and then he opened the letter. After he had finished reading the letter, his eyes widened. The boys noticed James action.

"What did it say?" Remus asked.

"The letter is from Dumbledore and he was all of us to meet his in his office after dinner," James gulped.

"Lets go see if the girls got an letter also," Remus suggested to the group.

They all ran out of the dorm with a taco in each of their hands.

*~*~*~*

The two groups ran out of their dorms to see if the other group had received a letter also. They all spotted each other.

"James! Sirius! Remus! Peter!" Lily yelled to get their attention.

All four boys walked towards the girls. 

"Hello, ladies," Sirius said smiling at the girls. The rest of the guys said hi also.

The girls leaned back from what they smelled. "Whoa, fancy breath mints, all you?" Arabella asked as she scrunched her face.

The boys began to flush.

 "Oy! Did you get a letter from Dumbledore?" James asked as her ignored what Arabella had just said.

All four girls nodded.

"Do you think he knows," he asked.

"Well, we don't think so. Gwen wasn't there when we pulled that thing on Lucius, and the others," Lily said. "But you never know."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what ever is the matter," James said walking down the stairs. "You all coming? Lunch will start any minute."

Everyone snapped back and followed him except for two.

"Hey Lena!" Sirius said.

"What do you want now?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Can we talk?" he began to pout.

"NO NO NO!" she started walking away.

"But… I need someone to talk to about Sus-

Selena stopped and turned around to face him, " Susan?! Your going to break up with her aren't you? No! I'm tired of telling you the same thing over and over! You go around acting like you're in love with the girls you date then all of a sudden you get bored and break up with them! You act as if it's their fault when really it's yours! Do you know how many hearts your broken in just a couple of months!?! I don't get why you always come to me to talk about this things because we always have the same conversation! Don't get me wrong, it's fun talking to your about other stuff, but when you talk about your ex's as if you really don't know what's going on. You need to get your act in check, really. And realize what you're doing to others! Find someone else to talk to now."

She stormed out of the common room leaving Sirius shocked as he watching her leave the common room. 

_'Maybe I needed to heard that, but did I really hurt so many?_' he thought to himself, _'I'll apologize later when Lena has calm down.'_

*~*~*~*

The Marauders and the girls were standing outside of Dumbledore's office, in front was a Griffin like statue. As for Selena and Sirius they stood far apart from on another.

"What's the password?" Lily looked at the strange statue.

"Don't know, but I hear he's fond of muggle sweets," Gwen squeaked looking down the hall in case anyone was coming.

All of them began saying random muggle sweets that Dumbledore maybe could of used as a password. None of them worked.

"Chocolate Frogs!" Peter yelled.

"No, no Wormtail, that's not a muggle sweet, " Remus shook his head.

'I wonder why we let him hang around for so long,' James wondered.

"Hmm… TOOTSIE ROLLS!" Gwen said.

The Griffin statue began to twist up in a spiral staircase. The whole group went up the stairs and found the door that lead to Dumbledore's office. The door opened, everyone walked in all around the room were so many gadgets and portraits of past headmaster. They seemed to have fallen asleep. Dumbledore's office was amazing in the back of the room you could see enormous telescope. As everyone was looking around they heard a voice.

"Ahh… yes. Welcome. You all came at last," Dumbledore appeared with a red exotic looking bird on his shoulder.

"Hello, Sir." James spoke for the group, " By the way is that a-

"Phoenix?" Dumbledore finished his question, as the Phoenix stood on a perch nearby. " His name is Fawkes, extraordinary creatures.

"Sir, you called us here?" Lily asked.

"Why yes Ms. Evans. Everyone please sit down," Dumbledore snapped his fingers and eight chairs appeared in front of them. " You are all here for a certain reason, not because anyone is in trouble, but here to set out your destines."

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. They knew Dumbledore to be a little off the rocker at times, but this was at the peak of his craziness.

"Our destiny?" Remus asked.

"I'll explained to you all that a few years back I came across a prophecy," his eyes twinkled through his half moon shaped spectacles.

"What does that have to do with us?" Sirius asked. At this point everyone seemed to have some questions to ask.

"Everything Mr. Black, everything," he looked at each and everyone from the group and sat down. 

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but you all will need to bear with me in this story I am about to tell you. As I said before a few years back I came across a prophecy, that said when the dark lord raises, eight will be the cause of his rise and fall."

"Is the eight of the cause meaning us?" Arabella asked.

"Yes, you are correct Ms. Figg," he looked at the group again and continued, "As I said before, there will be eight for they will be called "The Old Crowd".  Two will live in regret, two will betray or leave the group for an unknown reason, one will be accused for two others death as for living a horrid life that wasn't deserved, one will have a hidden secret that cannot be told till it is too late, and the last two will bear a child with a scar that will die in the defeat of the dark lord."

"Umm…. excuse me Sir, but who is the dark lord you speak of?" James asked. 

"His name is Voldemort, but many witches and wizards fear his name," Dumbledore stopped and looked at all of them, but the tinkle in his eyes disappear. " You all listen carefully, you must stay as a group for as long as you can, for your force is strong within numbers. No, need to worry yet, this event hasn't came."

"How do you know were the eight?" Selena asked.

"Well, through my years I never seen a group as yourselves so close, and everything fits in."

"Will any of us die?" Peter squeaked as he had a very worried face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pettigrew, but I cannot say, perhaps two." Dumbledore stood up, "It is getting very late you all better go get some sleep I don't want to be at fault for you eight being late for class. I will owl you all if anything happens, I'm sorry you found out in the way you didn't, but you will be great witches and wizard."

The whole group walked out all very worried and scared. How could they be part of this prophecy? And which out would live in regret, betray, to be accused, have a secret, or bare the child. Only time will tell. Once they arrived to their dorm, they went to sleep right away.

*~*~*~*

Everyone was asleep except for Lily and Selena.

"Lily, what do you think about all of us in this prophecy thing going on?" Selena said looking at the ceiling.

"I'm surprise, but not worried. I won't worry till the time comes. We all need to have fun while we can enjoy it."

"Your right, I don't want to think I might be the one to die."

"Me too." Lily rolled over an went to sleep

"Night Lily"

"Night Lena and please forgive Sirius, I hate when your mad at him. Yes, he arrogant, but you never know it may be a phase."

"I'll think about it. When you admit to liking James. Night"

She threw a pillow at Selena and smiled as she went back to sleep.

*********

**Hey that was Chapter six. I know this story is not very interesting, but I have no life so it's ok. If anyone is reading this PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx! C~ya!**


	7. Talent Show

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's, except some things are mine! : ) **

**Chapter Seven:  Talent show**

*********

Lily, Arabella, Selena, and Gwen were all getting ready for the big talent show. Just as Lily suggested to dress up as a muggle girl group and sing. Gwen was making the costumes, as Arabella and Selena were the ones who thought of what to sing.

"Gwen, what are we all wearing?" Lily asked.

"We're wearing these," she pointed to her bed with four different color long sequenced dresses that came with matching gloves and boas. 

Selena looked at the dresses and her mouth dropped, " Were – wear – ing – dresses?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Lena?" Gwen looked at her confused. She had forgotten.

"No! No! You can't make me! Last time I wore a dress was when," she stopped, "never mind I can't even remember. You see?!?"

"Calm down Lena, you get the blue one, Lily gets green, Arabella gets red, and I get the purple dress," she said trying to make her consider putting the dress on.

Selena tried to run from them, but they caught her and made her put the dress on and applied make-up to her face. Once they had let her go, she turned around.

She stuck her tongue out, " You guys suck!"

The girls just laughed as they got themselves dressed and put there make up on. They all looked at one another.

"I feel like a whore," Selena said trying to walk.

"That is because you are my dear," Lily grinned as her and Selena glared at her. "So are we all ready? Let's go!"

They all walked to the great hall.

*~*~*~*

The great hall was packed with the whole entire school dressed in they're costumes. Pretty much the whole school was performing. There was a stage built in the front of the hall where the teachers would eat. This talent show would probably take all day with the amount of students performing after all this was the very last talent show at Hogwarts ever.  Professor Dumbledore appeared on stage.

"Welcome students and professors to our very last talent show! Yes, I know we'll all have a fantastic day with full of entertainment from our students and maybe perhaps a performance from our very professors. Now enough of me talking now, our very first act is Adriana Jordon and Eric singing a duet."

The whole hall began to cheer as the cute couple appeared on stage. They were dressed in bell-bottoms, and white shirts. Eric got on his knees so that Adriana was taller than him, the front of the crowd saw this and began laughing. Many girls envied Adriana because she was going out with Gryffindor's Quidditch team captain, but many thought they were good together. The crowd looked at them as the music started.

**Adriana:** They say we're young and we don't know.   
We won't find out until we grow   
**Eric:** Well I don't know if all that's true   
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you   
  
**Eric:** Babe   
**BOTH:** I got you babe I got you babe   
  
**Adriana**: They say our love won't pay the rent.   
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent   
**Eric:** I guess that's so, we don't have a pot.   
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got   
  
**Eric:** Babe   
**BOTH:** I got you babe I got you babe   
  
**Eric:** I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring   
Adriana: And when I'm sad, you're a clown.  
And if I get scared, you're always around   
**Adriana:** So let them say your hair's too long   
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong   
**Eric:** Then put your little hand in mine.   
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb   
  
**Eric:** Babe   
**BOTH:** I got you babe I got you babe   
  
**Eric:** I got you to hold my hand   
**Adriana:** I got you to understand   
**Eric:** I got you to walk with me   
**Adriana:** I got you to talk with me   
**Adriana:** I got you to kiss goodnight   
**Adriana:** I got you to hold me tight   
**Eric:** I got you, I won't let go   
**Adriana:** I got you to love me so   
  
**BOTH:** I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe

The couple bowed as the whole hall cheered, well some of the Slytherins did, but it was ok. As they got off they heard people whispering.

"That was so cute."

"I know especially when he got on his knees."

"I don't even know why he's with her."

"Your just jealous so shut up."

Dumbledore appeared back on stage and a few more performances went on such as a muggle magic show performed by a group of Hufflepuffs, everyone thought that was hilarious except for the Slytherins. They had no room to talk since a Slytherins did a comedy skit, let's just say no one found humor in it.

"Very good indeed, now we have Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Crabbe and Goyle," Dumbleodre looked at the paper since it just said Crabbe and Goyle.

The Slytherin side roared with cheering and screaming as the group went up. They were all wearing leather pants with tank tops. Most of the girls who fancied Malfoy and Snape couldn't keep their eyes off on them. The Marauders couldn't stop laughing at the sight of the group of Slytherins in leather pants.

Malfoy and Snape were going to sing and Crabbe and Goyle were going to be their back up dancers. Some upbeat music came on and so did some singing.

**Malfoy:** I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love   
**Snape:** Love's going to leave me   
  
**Malfoy:** I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt.   
So sexy it hurts  
**Snape:** And I'm too sexy for Milan   
Too sexy for Milan New York and Japan  
**Malfoy:** And I'm too sexy for your party.   
Too sexy for your party.  
No way I'm disco dancing  
  
**Snape:** I'm a model you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah   
I do my little turn on the catwalk   
  
**Malfoy:** I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car.   
Too sexy by far  
**Snape:** And I'm too sexy for my hat.   
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
  
**Malfoy: **I'm a model you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah   
I shake my little touche on the catwalk   
  
**Snape:** I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my   
  
**Malfoy:** 'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah   
I shake my little touche on the catwalk   
  
**Snape:** I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat.   
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
**Malfoy:** I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love.   
Loves going to leave me  
  
**BOTH:** And were too sexy for this song

At the end Crabbe and Goyle twirled one another. Everyone except for the Slytherins did not find this disturbing. They got off the stage as some of their fans cheered.

Dumbledore appeared on stage once again, "I know everyone is a bit tired from sitting so we'll be have an intermission. Everyone must be back in fifteen minutes.

All the students left the great hall to run about wake their sleepy legs and bums.

*~*~*~*

"Lily! Lily! Wait up!" Selena yelled running after Lily. 

She ran after her all the way back to the Gryffindor common. Once she got into the girls dormitory she went to her drawer and began ripping clothes out, throwing them everywhere.

"Lily – what's –wrong – ?" Selena said trying to breath again. As she saw what she was doing, "LILY EVANS! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

"I CAN'T FIND IT!" Lily began wiping tears away from her face.

Selena grabbed Lily and tried to stop her from making more of a mess than she already had.

"Lily look at me! What's are you doing, "she looked at her as if she was her mum.

"Let go of me!" Lily cried.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong"

"I – I – I lost my necklace, you know the one I got on Christmas," she started to cry even more.

"There there, first tell me why it's so important to you?" Selena try to calm her down and stop crying.

"Because it was my first Christmas with some real friends and when I got that necklace I felt like I was really needed. You guys are the best thing that happened to me. And I feel incomplete with out that necklace," she began to sob even more.

"Do you know who even gave that necklace?"

"Umm…no"

"Sometimes you people should be glad that I notice these things, because you guys can be so brain-dead at times"

Lily began to laugh, "Who is it then, Miss know it all"

"Isn't it obvious? It was James. I thought you knew."

"James"

"What no! It couldn't be James, could it?"

"Yes it was, didn't you see his face glow when you were so happy to get that necklace?"

"But why?"

"Lily Lily," Selena shook her head, "because he likes you, I knew this ever since he was staring at you in the train compartment going to Hogwarts"

"I never knew"

"Now you do, beside I know you share the same feelings for him too."

Lily began to flush, once in the first time you could see in her eyes that she admit to liking James Harold Potter. Selena saw the look in her eyes.

"Man, now I gotta forgive Sirius"

"Oh shove it"

"Don't worry I won't tell no one. But since that's over with I already found the necklace that you been sobbing over"

Lily jumped up, " WHAT? WHERE WAS IT?"

Selena shook her head again and handed her the necklace, "all the places you forgot to look was on your bed."

Lily cleaned her face up and Selena helped her put her clothes back in her drawer.  She put her necklace back on, and thought of James. They ran back to the Great Hall for the rest of the talent show.

*~*~*~*

Everyone came back to the great hall and sat back in their places. Dumbledore welcomed everyone back and announced the next performance.

"I hope everyone feels better now.  I feel as if this shouldn't have been a talent show this year, it has been more of Karaoke Day instead," he laughed. " We have Gwen Garcia and Jared Zanbini next singing a duet."

Once Gwen and Jared got on stage the music started.

**Jared:** Why, why, why  
  
**Gwen:** Oh ooh ohh  
  
**Jared:** There you are, in a darkened room  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love. Like a broken arrow  
Here I stand in the shadows   
  
**Gwen:** In the shadows  
  
**Jared:** Come to come, come to me  
  
**BOTH:** Can't you see that  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why   
  
**Gwen:** Ooh ooh, yeah  
Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
It's a serenade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs. Into my arms, baby, ohh  
  
**Jared:** Before I start going crazy   
  
**Gwen:** Going crazy, ohh  
  
**Jared:** Run to me  
  
**Gwen:** Run to me  
  
**BOTH:** Cause I'm dying...  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (don't wanna cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely. So why  
  
**Gwen:** Why, why don't you let me love you  
  
**Jared:** I wanna feel you need me  
  
**Gwen:** Feel you need me  
  
**Jared:** Just like the air you're breathing  
  
**Gwen:** Breathing, I need you here in my life  
  
**BOTH:** Don't walk away, don't walk away  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no...  
Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry... yeah yeah  
Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh)  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh  
  
**BOTH:** Nobody wants to be lonely   
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Let me love you...  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry...)  
My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
**BOTH:** Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (why), why don't you let me love you  
Why (why), let me love you  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why, love you, let me love you  
Why (why)

The whole hall began cheering and clapping, even the Slytherins were cheering for the couple.

Gwen ran off stage to change into her other outfit.

"Excellent singing I must say, next we have Lily Evans, Selena Stone, Arabella Figg, and Gwen Garcia once again."

All four girls got on stage and sat on stools looking very provocative in their sequenced dresses with matching gloves and boas. All the guys were drooling, the Marauders saw this reaction and got very jealous. The music started as the lights dimmed.

**ALL:** Shoo  
  
**Lily:** Many say  
That I'm too young  
To let you know just where I'm coming from.  
But you will see  
It's just a matter of time  
My love surely make you mine  
  
**Gwen:** Well, I'm  
Livin' in a world of ghetto life  
Everyone is so uptight  
Nothin's wrong, it's alright, my man  
I like the way we carry on  
His love will send me on and on  
with my man  
People out there can understand  
  
**ALL:** I'm givin him something he can feel  
to let him know this love is real  
This love is real  
  
**Selena:** So much joy for us it seems  
So much hope for material things  
Are they only in my dreams?  
(hey, oh yeah)  
And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you  
To let you know that real dreams do come true.  
You tell me 'what does it mean'.  
  
**Arabella:** Well, I'm  
Livin' in a world of ghetto life  
Everyone is so uptight  
Nothin's wrong, it's alright, my man  
I like the way we carry on  
His love will send me on and on  
with my man  
People out there can understand  
  
**ALL:** I'm givin him something he can feel  
to let him know this love is real  
This love is real

The lights brighten and left all the guys in the hall drooling for more. The music changed to a faster beat and the girl's costumes changes to short skirts with high boots leaving a shirt that looked like their dresses but shorter. The girls walked up in front of the stage and looked at all the guys in the hall, but were really staring at the Marauders.

**ALL:** No, you're never gonna get it (Ow!)  
Never ever gonna get it (No, not this time)  
No, you're never gonna get it (My love)  
Never ever gonna get it  
  
**ALL:** No, you're never gonna get it (Ow!)  
Never ever gonna get it (No, not this time)  
No, you're never gonna get it (My love)  
Never ever gonna get it  
  
**Lily:** I remember how it used to be  
You never was this nice, you can't fool me  
Now you talkin' like you made a change  
The more you talk, the more things sound the same  
What makes you think you can just walk back into her life  
Without a good fight? Oh...  
I just sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself  
Cuz you're just wasting your time, oh...  
  
**ALL:** No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time)  
Never ever gonna get it (My lovin')  
No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change)  
Never ever gonna get it  
  
**ALL:** No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time)  
Never ever gonna get it (My lovin')  
No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change)  
Never ever gonna get it  
  
**Selena:** Now you promise me the moon and stars  
Save your breath, you won't get very far  
Gave you many chances to make change  
The only thing you changed was love to hate  
It doesn't matter what you do or what you say  
She doesn't love you, no way  
Maybe next time you'll give your woman a little respect  
So you won't be hearing her say, "No way"  
  
**ALL:** No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time)  
Never ever gonna get it (My lovin')  
No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change)  
Never ever gonna get it  
  
**ALL:** No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time)  
Never ever gonna get it (My lovin')  
No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change)  
Never ever gonna get it  
  
**Gwen and Arabella:** Doesn't matter what you do or what you say  
She don't love you, no way  
Maybe next time you'll give your woman a little respect  
So you won't be hearing her say, "No way"  
  
**Lily:** And now it's time for a breakdown..  
**  
Gwen and Arabella:** Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never get it  
  
**Lily and Selena:** No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin')  
Never ever gonna get it (Sweet lovin')  
No, you're never gonna get it (My lovin')  
Never ever gonna get it (My lovin')  
No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin')  
Never ever gonna get it (My lovin')  
No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin')  
Never ever gonna get it (My lovin')...   
  


The hall roared in cheering, mostly from the girls this time. The Marauders were left speechless.

Dumbledore got back on stage as he escorted the girls off stage.

"Excellent we have a lot of talented witches and wizards here. Now, we have up are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

The Marauders took awhile to get ready and appeared on stage with laughing. Sirius and James were dressed like Chiquita- Banana with bright red skirts, white tank tops, and fruit hats. As for Peter and Remus that had on a white long-sleeved shirted that had ruffles at the end with black pants. Lily, Arabella, Selena, and Gwen couldn't stop laughing, even the professor were falling off their seats. The music started it that that salsa tempo thing going on.

**ALL:** Burrito  
Taco Taco  
Burrito  
Taco   
Taco Taco  
**  
Sirius:** Don't think because I gotta lot of money  
I'll give you taco flavored kisses hunny  
Fulfill all you wishes  
With my taco flavored kisses  
  
**ALL:** Taco Taco  
Burrito Burrito  
Taco Taco

The hall was still laughing as the music changed a little.

**James:** Baby let's make a run for the border  
I've got a hunger only tacos can stop  
I know exactly what I'll order  
Three tacos, two tostadas and a soda pop

The Marauders began dancing with one another.

**James:** I need to make a run for the border  
If you pay I'll take off my top  
Do you remember what I want to order?  
Three tacos, two tostadas and a soda pop  
Yeah, and don't forget the hot sauce, chulo

The music stopped and the Marauders waited for the crowd to stopped laughing.

As the hall was still laughing they all changed into black tank tops with blue jeans. The music changed again.

**Remus:** This is what you do  
This is what you do   
This is what you do  
  
**ALL:** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me  
  
**Sirius:** Before anything came between us  
You were like my best friend  
The one I used to run to when me and my  
Girl was having problems (that's right)  
You used to say it would be okay  
Suggest little nice things I should do  
And when I come home at night and lay my head down  
All I seem to think about is you  
And how you make me wanna  
  
**ALL:** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me  
  
**James:** Now what's bad  
Is you're the one that hooked us up  
Knowing it should've been you  
What's sad is I love her but I'm falling for you  
What should I do  
Should I  
Tell my baby bye-bye  
Should I  
Do exactly what I feel inside   
Cause I  
I don't wanna go  
Don't need to stay   
But I really need to get it together  
  
**ALL: **You make me wanna leave the one I'm with (oh baby)  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with (oh baby)  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me  
  
**Sirius:** At this point   
The situations out of control  
I never meant to hurt her but I  
Gotta let her go  
And if she may not understand it  
Why all of this is going on   
I tried   
I tried to fight it but the feelings just to strong  
  
**Remus:** You make me wanna wanna  
You make me wanna  
  
**ALL:** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me  
  
**ALL:** You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me wanna leave the one I'm with  
Start a new relationship with you  
This is what you do  
Think about her and the things that come along with  
You make me   
You make me

The whole hall was screaming full of girls; mostly know as James, Sirius and Remus's fans. The Marauders were looking at the Lily, Arabella, Gwen, and most of all Selena. It was the girl's turn to be left speechless.  As the Marauders got off stage they heard people whispering.

"I heard that last song was for Lily."

"No isn't it, it's for Arabella."

"You all must be out of your minds, isn't it obvious it was for Selena!"

They heard this the while way till they reach the girls and sat by them as they waited for the next performance. And once again Dumbledore appeared on stage again.

"We have one more performances by the Professors and I. This will be the last year for a talent show and we would like to get this to end wit a performances by all the Professors."

As Dumbledore had said all the Professors appeared on stage along with Dumbldore, They all stood together waiting for the music started. And all the Professor began singing and dancing together.

"We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
Waooo Yeah  
  
We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do  
Our names are signed like boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby shoo wap shoo wap  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one  
Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-one  
  
When we go out a night (oh oh)  
And stars are shining bright (oh, oh)  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance maybe it might be oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh  
  
Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bop sha dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
  
We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together  
Waooo Yeah!  
  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together"

The whole hall once again roared in laughter, cheering and clapping. This year was far the best talent show ever even if it was more like Karaoke. The Professors bowed and got off stage. As the show ended the entire school went back to their common rooms and chatted about the highlights of the show.

*********

That was Chapter seven. As you can tell all those songs are no mine. I hope whoever is reading likes it. I got bored and decided to update my story even though no one reads it or at least reviews. It's ok though cuz I'll keep on continuing this fanfiction cuz I have no life! Hehe! Thanx for the peeps that reviewed to my lame story. If your are reading this please review! Please!


	8. The Plan, Journal Chat

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's, except some things are mine! : ) **

**Chapter Eight:  The Plan, Journal Chat**

*********

It was the last day at Hogwarts before everyone would meet again after summer for another wonderful growing experience. All of the students were running around Hogwarts Express to find an empty compartment.

Lily, Selena, Arabella, and Gwen were just talking to Hagrid; he had told them they were free to stop by next year at the Hut anytime they wanted. The girls walk into an empty compartment, sat down and got comfortable.

Selena and Arabella got up, they told Lily and Gwen that were just going to be checking up with the guys and to see James new girlfriend.

"You know I wonder why James never asked Lily out in the first place?" Selena was walking with Arabella to the boy's compartment.

"I don't know, but I think he's stupid for not even trying," Arabella just shook her head.

They had found the compartment and slid the door open to find a pretty redhead sitting on James lap.

"Lily I didn't know you were- 

Arabella stopped as soon as the redhead turned around to find that it wasn't Lily at all.

Selena recognized the red head, "Hi, Heather!"

The redhead that was sitting on James lap looked exactly like Lily except for the eyes.

"Oh hi, Selena!" Heather then turned back to James and kissed him passionately.

Arabella and Selena look at one another in disgust and noticed that the snogging couple wasn't the only ones in the compartment.

"Umm…. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I talk to you all with Arabella," Selena led them out of the compartment.

"Why did you bring us out here?" Peter began to complain.

"Well if you don't want to be here then go back in! And keep those two away from one another for a while," Arabella pointed to the door.

Peter went back in the compartment and you could hear him talking to the couple.

"Well, my lady what is it you wanted from us?" Sirius said bowing down to Selena.

"Oh get up!" Selena just shook her head and kept on talking. " Why is James with Heather? I thought we were going to get Lily with James together?"

"Don't worry Prongs is going to break up with her right…about…NOW!" right when Sirius had finished a crying redhead ran out of the compartment they were all just in.

Everyone just looked at one another in shock, it was like James and Sirius shared the same mind.

"Whoa…I'm having second thoughts about getting Lily with him now," Selena looked worried now.

Remus and Sirius both told Arabella and Selena that they knew James really liked Lily, and that he would never do anything to hurt her as long as they were around. Selena told the boys that she would be sending them an owl over the summer to make some matchmaking plans.

*~*~*~*

Arabella and Selena walked back to the compartment where Lily and Gwen waiting for them in They slide the door open to find only Lily sitting there looking very bored.

"What took you so long?" Lily looked a little angry.

"Were sorry Lily!" Arabella and Selena said in unison. They looked at one another and giggled.

"I'm going to say this again, thats a little scary sometimes," Lily giggled herself.

"Did Gwen go somewhere with Jared?" Arabella looked around for a sign of Gwen.

"Yes. Don't worry she'll be back soon," Lily paused and tried to look not interested." So, did you meet James girlfriend?"

"What does it matter to you?" Selena was smirking along with Arabella as they sat down.

"Nothing… just curious that's all," she tried not to blush as she put her head down. Lily looked up at Selena and her eyes flashed an amethyst color in a second. _'What the…' _Lily just blinked and ignored what she saw.

"Your jealous! It's ok Lil! James isn't going out with anyone," Selena smiled and quickly spoke under her breath, "anymore."

Lily wanted to smile in front of them, but she knew they would go on about _"OH HOW CUTE! LILY POTTER!" _She just tried her best not to show any signs of emotion.

"Oh, go on with it Lily! We both know you like James! Besides you wouldn't be wearing that necklace every single day!" Arabella pointed to her neck.

 Lily touched her necklace quickly and looked up at both of them, "I simply don't know what you're talking about," she looked serious this time. " Look we stopped get your stuff and lets find Gwen."

Arabella and Selena looked at one another and just shook their heads, _'Here we go again.'_

All three girls grabbed their belongings and Lily led the way.  They had found Gwen with Jared, but the funny thing was they weren't snogging. They were actually a foot away from one another!

Once the found the couple they all got out of the train and met up with the Marauders. They said their goodbyes, and promised to write over the summer. Then, went off with their family to catch up on the things they missed at home.

*~*~*~*

Lily was lying on her bed, while a letter flew though the window into her face. She opened it and began to read:

_Lily,_

            _How are you? I missed you and the girls! Jared is over here, he says hi. So, how has your summer been so far? Mine was crazy; James and Sirius live by me so they pretty much bothered Bella and I. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you! I moved! Sorry! Don't live in  America anymore! Well, I'm having a back to Hogwarts party please come! It's on August 20th, so ask you parents if you can stay here for the rest of the summer! Just come through floo powder and say "Garcia Manor!" 10 'o'clock at night open your purple journal, everyone will be in there to chat. Bye for now!_

Gwen 

Lily sat up and looked at her clock by her bed, it was a minute to ten. She walked over to her desk and took out for purple journal, as she opened it there were people already talking. **(A/N: I wanted to give each character a certain font for them, but it didn't work out! Sorry bout that!)**

**Sirius:**  Oy! 

**Sirius:**  Anyone here?

**Sirius:**  Fine! I'll sing a song then!

**Sirius:  **Burrito Taco Taco Burrito Taco Taco Taco Don't think because I gotta lot of money I'll give you taco flavored kisses hunny Fulfill all you wishes With my taco flavored kisses Taco Taco Burrito Burrito Taco Taco

Lily laughed to herself, '_same old Sirius,' _she decided to talk also.__

**_Lily:_**     Oy! Sirius!  Lily is here have no fear!

**Sirius:**  Lily! How did you like my song?

**_Lily:_**     That's the same song from the talent show.

**Sirius:**  Why yes it is! I made that song up you know! Speaking of the talent, I like your girls' performance. *wink wink*

**_Lily:_**     Oh get over yourself! I was jealous of your outfit!

**Sirius:**  Did it make me look fat?!?

She was laughing even harder than before. Sirius could be the funniest, but yet stupidest person she knew at times.

**_Lily:_**     Oh! No! No! Not at all! Not at all!

**Sirius:**  Ok! Good! Where is everyone? I'm going to sing another song!

**James:** No!!!!! Please don't do that Padfoot! I've had enough of Taco Taco!

**Sirius:  **Finally decided to chat?

**James:** Yes I did! Oy! Lily how have you been?

**_Lily:     _**I've been ok. Petunia has been a royal pain!

**James:** Sorry to here that.

**Sirius:**  Yeah me too! Would you like me to leave you two alone? Huh? Huh?

**James:** S-

**Sirius:**  I know. I know. Shove it Padfoot.

**_Selena:_** Whoa! Finally he can tell himself to be quiet for once. It's a start.

**Sirius:**  Lovely Lena! There you are! Did you miss your Lil Siri?

**_Selena:_** Ha! You wish! I missed James more than you!

**Sirius:**  I see how it is.

Lily just decided to watch for a while. Selena and Sirius were always making fun of one another; she always thought they would make a good couple.

**_Selena:_** Finally you see it!

**James:** Padfoot don't be jealous, I'm sure she missed you a litlle.

**_Selena:_** Hey Big Bro! How has your summer been?

**James:** Oy! Lil Sis! What else do you think? Padfoot and I have been planning more pranks than   usual.

**_Selena:_** How fun.

**Sirius:**  What about Sirius? No one ask how he was doing?

**_Selena:_** Oh shove it you big baby! I was only joking! I missed you too! Actually I missed everyone!

**_Selena:_** Lily you there?

**_Lily:_**     Oh sorry I was just so amused with everyone's conversation. I simply forgot I was in it.

**_Selena:_** You got my letters right? I haven' been getting any from you though.

**_Lily:_**     I'm sorry Lena! Petunia checks the mail and she decided to hide the mail from me. I found them last night!

**_Selena:_** I knew I should of owled them to you!

**_Lily:     _**It's ok we are all here now, ecxept for Bella, Gwen, Remus, and Peter.

**James:** Yeah. Speaking of all of them, where's Gwen, she told us to come here at 10 and its already 11!

**Sirius:**  Who knows? Jared must be there! 

**_Lily:_**     What's the excuse for Bella and Remus?

**James:** I heard that there is something going on with them.

**Sirius:**  Yeah! When Moony old boy comes by to visit, he always stops by Bella's before he goes back home.

**_Selena: _**What? Oh yeah you four all live by one another. Man… Lily, Remus, Peter, and I live so far from you guys.

**_Arabella: _**Oy! Sorry everyone! I had to do some things!

**_Gwen:_**  Hey! I'm here too! Sorry everyone!

**Remus:** I'm here too!

**Peter:**   Me too!

**Peter:**   So what are we here for again?

**James:** Finally!

**Sirius:**  Finally!!

**_Selena:_** Finally!!!

**_Lily:_**            Finally!!!!

**_Gwen:_**  Were sorry ok! So, now! Is everyone able to come to my party?

**_Lily:     _**I am. I'll be there. What time is it at?

**_Selena:_** I am.

**_Arabella:_** Of coarse I am!

**James:** I am.

**Sirius:**            Wouldn't be a party with out me!

**Remus:** I'll be there! But I can only stay for the party. I must take care of my mum.

**_Gwen:_**  I'm sorry Remus. It's ok you must do what you must do. Send her my wishes.

**Remus:** I will.

**Peter:   **Sorry I can't go. And I got to go also! I'll see you! On the first of September!

Lily looked at her journal,_ 'he's getting more strange and strange as I get to know him.'_

**_Gwen:_** Umm… ok. Well, everyone the party is at 8 to midnight. Lily, Bella, and Selena, you three come at noon so I can show you your rooms. And as for the boys, just come when the party starts.

**_Lily:     _**Ok then! I'll see you then! Bye everyone!

**James:** Yeah me too! I'm sooo tired!

**Sirius:**  Bye Prongs! Bye Lily!

**Remus: **Farewell Lily and Prongs!

**_Selena_**: Later Lily! See ya Bro!

**_Gwen:_**  I'll see you at my party!

Lily took once last look at the journal, smiled and closed it. She was so tired; she went to sleep right away. As for James he did the same thing.

*~*~*~*

Since Lily and James had left. The rest of the group was busy talking about the matchmaking plans.

**_Selena:_** Okay since Lily and James are gone now. We can start a plan.

**Sirius:**  Any ideas?

**Remus:**I can't think of anything. Sorry.

**_Gwen:  _**Don't know.   

**_Arabella:_** Sorry.

**_Selena:_** OK never mind.

**Sirius:**  I do! Maybe we could lock them in a broom closet together.

**_Selena: _**No! Lily is claustrophobic! Beside we can't do something like that. Gwen what do you have in your back yard that has room for two people to get locked in.

**_Gwen:  _**I have a guesthouse in the back that no one uses!

**_Selena:_** Great! All we have to do is get those two in there some how and lock them in there, then just leave it to them.

**Remus:** I got! Gwen owl Lily and tell her to come a day early. Sirius and I will get James there too. But everyone must be there for this to work.

**_Arabella:_** Yeah! And when everyone is in Gwen's house, we'll say where going to go swimming so they have to change in their rooms.

**Sirius:**  O! Then, we leave them a letter saying to meet everyone in the guesthouse! So when they get there no one will be there but them!

**_Selena:_** Yay! I knew you all had it in you! Then after that since Remus is the best at charms here, he'll charm the guesthouse so no one will see it, and then bind them from doing any counter curses for getting out of the house!

**Sirius:** Wicked!

**_Gwen:_** Oh yeah there is a big lamp in the middle of the guesthouse. We can charm that so we can watch what's going on.

**_Selena:_** What does everyone think of the plan?

**_Arabella:_** Sounds good!

**Remus:** I like it!

**Sirius:**            Excellent!

**_Selena: _**Ok…I'll owl you guys the whole plan out to get it perfect and next think you know we'll have Mr. and Mrs. Potter!

**Remus:** Ok… I'll see you all then!

**_Arabella:_** Bye Lena! Bye guys!

**_Gwen:_** Bye!

**_Selena:_** Sirius? You still there?

**Sirius:  **Of coarse! I wouldn't leave without a goodbye from you!

**_Selena:_** Sure. So, I'll see you later! My hand is having writer's cramp! Bye!

**Sirius:**  Farewell, Lovely Lena!

**Sirius:** Lena still there?

**Sirius:**  Lena? No taco flavored kisses from my Lena? Lovely Lena? **(AN: That's from SOUTH PARK. I love that show!)**

**Sirius:**  Why am I always the last one! 

**Sirius:** Oh well… I'm not tired anyway!

**Sirius:** Burrito Taco Taco Burrito Taco Taco Taco Don't think because I gotta lot of money I'll give you taco flavored kisses hunny Fulfill all you wishes With my taco flavored kisses Taco Taco Burrito Burrito Taco Taco

*********

**Here's Chapter 8! I hope whoever is reading this likes it! Sorry, for not updating sooner! I just wanted to start a new story, since not a lot of people review. I'm thankful for the people that reviewed so far! But that failed too. But I'm still going to cont.! So please review! Thanx!**


	9. The Plan At Work

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's, except some things are mine! :  ) **

**A/N: I notice that I repeated Chapter 3 twice, so I fixed it. Sorry about that! And Katy, your character is going to be in the next chapter for sure!!**

**Chapter Nine:  The Plan at Work**

*********

_'Is Gwen canceling the party now?' _Lily looked at the letter in her hands; she opened the letter and began to read:

Lily- 

_I know I said for you to come on the 20th, but the gang decided since there will be a party that day. We wanted to have a get together the day before to catch up on what everyone did this summer. Were going to go swimming at my house, so bring your swimsuit and anything you need. Can't wait. Write Back. _

_Gwen_

_'Hmm…. ok, guess I could go a little bit early,'_ she turned the letter over and began to write.

_Gwen~_

_            Oy! Well, I'll be there at noon, so I'll see you soon!_

_Lily*~_

*~*~*~*

Lily woke up early that morning to get ready for Gwen's. She packed her evening wear, weekend clothes, formal, uniform and anything else she needed before she was going back to Hogwarts at the end of the summer. 

She was a bit nervous, _'I wonder how James is?' _she thought to herself as she was deciding whether to put her swimsuit on before hand.

Once all the packing was done she went to go say her goodbyes to her family, except for Petunia, she still wasn't on talking terms with her. Right after her goodbyes she went straight to the fireplace and took out a letter that Gwen had written to her before_, "…say Garcia Manor!"_ She put the letter away, grabbed a hand full of floo powder hidden in one of Mrs. Evans flower pots, she dropped the floo powder while yelling "GARCIA MANOR!" Instantly she was off to the Manor.

Once Lily had arrived at Gwen's before she could see what was a around her, about three people knocked her to her bum, " LILY! YAY! YOU FINALLY MADE IT!" Gwen rolled off of her and Arabella and Selena helped her up once, they had gotten up themselves.

Lily looked around the place it was huge! It looked like a museum; there were so many pictures, guessing they were Gwen's family. The place had a Spanish theme, being that her father was from Spain himself. As she was looking around she noticed only Remus and the girls were there. Lily went up to Remus and gave her a hug.

"Where's the other two at?" she looked around making sure, they weren't behind her making her the next prank before school started.

"Well, Padfoot needed to move his things at Prong's home," Remus was not looking quite as tired as before.

"He' moving in with him?" she looked at the girls, they shrugged, this was news to them also, all the boys had said to them was they needed to get some things ready.

"Yeah…if you look out side your can see the two on their brooms flying down the street with big boxes of Padfoot's things," he walked over to open the door, Lily, Arabella, Selena, and Gwen looked out the door with him, and saw the two flying back and forth down the street.

They all sat on the big fluffy couches, Arabella was sitting very far away from Remus, so Lily decided to sit by him, '_maybe they got into a fight,' _she thought to herself_._

About two hours later, James and Sirius had arrived, _'FINALLY! Took both of them long enough' Lily looked at them. 'But James looks kind of cute when he rushed here. WHAT AM I SAYING! SNAP OUT OF IT LILY!'_

"Sorry we took so long!" James felt bad for making them wait, as he looked at the group his eyes landed on a certain red head in the room, _'Wow, she looks so pretty sitting there, I wish I had a camera! Hang on, what am I talking about this is your friend here!'_

"What are you all sitting there for lets go swimming!" Sirius decided to break the silence.

Gwen showed Lily, James and Sirius their rooms up stairs. Lily's room was covered in flowers, especially lilies, as for James room his was a Quidditch theme, there were   rings on the bedpost. While Lily and James changed into they're swimsuits Gwen stuck a note by both of the doors of their rooms. 

She ran down the stairs and met up with the others, "Did you put the notes by their doors?" Selena looked very anxious about getting the plan in action.

"Yeah, I did," Gwen looked a little irritated.

"Gwen, cool it. Were glad you brought the notes up there. We're all very grateful that you did," Arabella looked the others.

"Yeah…Thanks Gwen," the others said.

"Man, is it the time of the month or something?" Sirius whispered over to Remus so that the girls wouldn't hear. Both of them just chuckled for a while.

"Since that's over with, let's go to the back and get he plan started!" Selena let Gwen lead the way before she snapped at her again.

All five of them walked to the back and hid behind some bushes. Everyone had a clear view of the guesthouse. Remus pulled out his wand to get ready.

*~*~*~*

As for Lily and James they were right about to get out of their rooms. Both at the same time opened the door and ran straight into one another.

"You dropped your note," they said together. Lily just laughed.

"I wonder what it says," James squinted his eyes as he read the note. "It says to meet in the guest house, when were done changing."

"All right let's go," she seemed a little uncomfortable walking beside James, her stomach felt like it was doing back flips.

Lily and James walked down the stair and into he kitchen; once they had found the guesthouse they entered and made themselves at home.

"Where's everyone at?" Lily looked a bit confused. "James did you read the note right?"

"Yeah, they said to meet here," right after James had finished hi s sentence, the door disappeared.

"Ok. What's going on?" Lily ran to where the door used to be and ran to the windows, they were locked from the outside.

They both looked around to see were else they could escape, but all was there was a little living and a kitchen. Lily checked her towel maybe just in case she had brought her wand, so that they could get out of this mess. It was useless; both of them seemed to have forgotten their wands. _'GREAT I'M HALF NAKED IN MY SWIMSUIT AND I ONLY HAVE A TOWEL TO COVER UP IN!'_ Lily looked at the green bikini she was wearing, covered her self up and sat on a couch that was in the living room. 

For James, he didn't seem as uncomfortable as Lily was, he was thinking about how they managed to get stuck in the guesthouse. _'Padfoot had something to do it this, I just know it!'_ he looked around the living and saw some magazines on the table, he picked one up, he couldn't really read what the cover said, so he grabbed a pair of glasses from his shorts, and put them on. The magazine said YW/W "Young Witches n Wizards" with a young girl holding a black puppy, he glared at the cover, thinking about Sirius.

"You know I think Padfoot had something to do with this," he walked over to the other couch to the side of Lily's.

"Yeah… and don't forget Lena, those two must of set it up," Lily looked up at him and smiled. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Oh yeah, I think they make me look like a nerd. So, I only used them if I can't read anything beyond the obvious," he was about to take him glasses off. She got up and went to the couch he was sitting on, Lily put her hand up to the glasses. "I like them, don't take them off. If the other girls saw your wearing those, they would fall for you even more." She smiled at him making his stomach flip.

"Ahh… yeah Padfoot and Lena did probably set this up, but I have a feeling the others were in this too," James changed the subject, _'stupid, stupid'_ he said to him self, Lily looked a little hurt, but she kept on talking.

"Yeah…since your living with him you, once we get out you can scare him by telling him he can't live with you anymore," she smiled. "So why is Sirius living with your now, since he only lives down the street from you. Did he miss you too much?"

"Oh no it's not that," he combed his fingers through his messy hair. "Well, you know who Narcissa Black, she's a Slytherin?" she nodded. " She's Padfoot's cousin some how and she saw all of us hanging out together at school

"So?" she was looking a bit confused.

"Well, she found out that you and Selena weren't purebloods and told Padfoots' parents."

"Hang on, but isn't Sirius half himself?"

"Yeah, but ever since Padfoot's mum remarried during our second year, his step father got the family into purebloods this and that, he never really was very fond of Padfoot, knowing that his dad was a muggle," he put his head down while saying this.

"How terrible, so he pretty much was fed up with everything and left?"

"Yeah, pretty much.

"Because of me and Selena?" she felt horrible; tears began to fill up in her eyes.

"No! No! Padfoot was always wanted a reason to leave, he didn't feel like anyone loved him at home," he tried to comfort her; he brought her closer to him. She responds and buried his face into his chest.

"Does Lena know about this?" Lily peeked up and looked at him.

"Actually she does, she's just kept very quiet about it," he looked down at Lily. "Her reaction was the same way as yours when Remus and Bella told her, but she just didn't want to say anything about it to you."

Lily fell asleep in James arms, he grabbed his towel and covered her in it since he really could move and look for a blanket for her.

*~*~*~*

While Lily and James were in the guesthouse, it seemed that five other people were watching them through the hanging lamp in the middle of the living room.

"Aww… that's so sweet!" Arabella pretend to wipe a tear away.

"Yeah, yeah," Gwen seemed to be having some kind of mood swing that day. " How long are they going to be in there for?"

"I'm saying over night," Sirius spoke up and looked at Selena, she was very quiet after hearing the conversation with Lily and James. " Lena you ok?"

"What? Uh…yeah. I'm going to go out in the front for a while," she began walking out.

"What's up with her?" Gwen looked at the group.

"Didn't you listen to what Lily and James were talking about?" Remus asked her. She just rolled her eyes at him and sat on a couch in her big living room.

"I think I should go after her," Sirius was about to walk off, till Remus pulled him back.

"No, you stay here with Bella, and Gwen. I'll go talk to her," he left and went out the door.

Truthfully, Remus didn't want to stay in the room with Gwen, since her mood swings occurred, she wasn't the same to him. Remus looked outside and saw Selena flying around on one of James brooms he left on the front door. He decided to grabbed Sirius's and shot up to catch up with her.

"Lena! Wait up!" he tried catching up with her.

"Oh…hey Rem," she still sounded down; she stopped in the air while having a conversation with him.

"You know it's not your fault right?" he stopped himself.

"Yeah… I just feel really bad that's all."

"Don't be. Beside I think Lily and James are really going to get together, Miss Matchmaker," he smiled at her; she sort of cracked a smile.

"Yeah…well not without your guys help."

"Don't me modest."

"Ok, I won't" she gave him a grin. He just laughed. "So how about you with your love life? What can Miss Matchmaker do to help?"

"What do you mean?" he looked a little confused while trying o keep balance on the broom.

"What do I mean? I mean you and Bella!"

"Oh… NO… were just friends like you and me," he looked shocked. "Besides there was never really an attraction between us. She's leaving anyway."

"What?!? Bellas leaving? When?!?"

"Opps…I wasn't suppose to say anything, well I just found out she was a squib and she going to be leaving to a Squib Academy School for a year and a half to help her out."

"You didn't know she was? Well, your gone all the time so wouldn't surprise me," she smiled at him; she flew black to the front door and landed with Remus behind her. "I better talk to her, she forgot to tell me se was leaving how sweet."

"Lena" he looked scared, he looked at her and her flashed a purple like color. He ignored it.

"Look Rem, if I ever find someone that is right for your, I'll set you up, because after all I am Miss Matchmaker."

"You don't have to, I'm really not looking for a relationship."

"Of coarse you do. I want to beside I know any young werewolf would want some kind of love life," she whispered to him.

"How? Do you know? What?? How?" he was taken by surprise, as if she knew all along.

"Don't worry, I'm fine with what you are everyone, but Gwen knows and their fine with it too," she lead him back in the living room. 

"But how?"

"Your only gone every full moon," she tilted her head to the door. "By the way thanks for talking to me."

Remus had a big smile on his face, for once he was accepted for what he was, and they weren't scared of him at all.

*~*~*~*

During that time Lily and James were fast asleep for about a few hours. Once they woke up, it was about seven o'clock. Lily decided to make dinner, she looked what was inside the refrigerator, it wasn't empty at all, and there were a big variety of foods inside. She decided to make some kind of pasta dinner for both of them. 

As she was cooking, she had burnt her hand, she screamed and James came running into the kitchen. 

"What happen?" he looked very concerned.

"I just sort of burned my hand," she tried to hide her hand from him. He just grabbed her wrist and looked at the little burn on her hand, as he was looking at her hand he lowered his head down and softly kissed the burn. Lily began to blush.

"Umm…thanks," her face was as red as her hair. He help her bandaged her hand up since they didn't have their wands.

"I knew I should of helped you, I feel bad," he was still holding on to her hand. She noticed this and pulled her hand back and began instructing him what to do.

The dinner wasn't bad at all, they began to chat again like old times, even if they were watched upon, but they didn't know that.

"I wonder how long were going to be stuck in here for?" Lily looked at her food.

"I don't really mind," he looked at her with his intense blue eyes. "I've really enjoyed spending time with you."

"Your just being nice," she blushed one more. "You say that to all the girls, remember that I do hang out with you and the guys. I'm not one of those girls you can promise the world to, then break their heart."

"Lily, look I would never ever do that to you," he looked hurt from what she had told him. "Those other girls were just there because I knew I could never have you, you too good for me."

"No, I'm not, any girl would be lucky to have you, it's just you need to quite playing games," she finally looked up at him. "Well, your no where compared to Sirius, he's far worse than you."

They both laughed, they knew how Sirius got around with the girls at Hogwarts.

"Well, Padfoot has nearly dated the whole school full of girls, except for the Slytherins."

"Is even a virgin?" she wondered if he ever really went that far with them.

"Actually, he is," he leaned in closer to. "He's waiting for that special someone, he's only went as far as snogging the poor girls."

"Whoa, that's a surprise. So, is that why he decided to date every single girl he comes across?"

"Well, he hasn't dated you, Lena, Bella, and Gwen."

"True, True," she felt like changing the subject to him. " So how about you? Are you saving it for that special someone?"

"Yes I am," it seemed as if was thinking about this a look time ago. "You know when I get married that when, I want a small intimate wedding with close family and friends, outside somewhere."

"Wow…how long have you've been thinking about this for?" she was amazed at what she was hearing.

"Awhile, me and the guys have talked about it before."

There was silence in the room once again. Lily was thinking whether to ask James something.

"James?" she looked a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know on Christmas, when everyone was opening their gifts?" her face starting getting pink.

"Yeah" he was trying not to smile, he put his head down.

"I got a present from some anonymous person, this," she pointed to the necklace around her neck. " Were you the anonymous person?"

"Umm…yeah," he said under his breath.

"What?"

"Yeah, I was the one who got you the necklace."

Lily jumped out of her seat and hugged him she nearly strangled him. 

"What didn't you say something?" Lily looked a little mad.

"I was afraid ok."

"I didn't was to mess up our friendship."

"That could never happen, Lena is my best friend, and she's like a little sister to you, right?

"Yeah?"

"She would do this over again if something happened like this!" she laughed. 

""Yeah true, she's helped me find that possibly special someone." He grabbed Lily form behind and held her in his arms.

"Me too, and the other," she turned around and reached up to kiss him, they stayed like that for a while.

"Come on lets go to sleep and tomorrow, we can kill our so called friends, than thank them."

They went to sleep, James was still holding her, and as if his arms were the right length to hold her, it was perfect. They got some blankets and feel asleep in each other embrace.

*~*~*~*

The group was still watching the sweet little couple fall asleep.

"You guys know when they wake up and find us, they are really going to murder us," Arabella warned them.

****

**That was Chapter 9. Hope you people like it. I'm really sorry if I have any grammar or spelling errors in this or for my other chapters. I never go over what I write, it just kind of flows when I do. So enjoy, and don't worry Katy, the next chapter will have your character in it. I'm already working on the next Chapter! Enjoy and please REVIEW AND BE NICE! THANX! Later days! I'm out!**


	10. Party!

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's, except some things are mine! :  ) Oh yeah, and the character is Adriana Jordon isn't mine at all, this character is owned by Katy! Yay!**

**A/N: I know I'm not exactly going along with OOTP, but screw it! I really want Lily and James to hook up now! Hehe! When the 5th book finally came out and as I started to read it, it just messed up my whole story! * CRIES * No fair! But Katy your character is in here now! Yay! I just needed to sort the whole Lily and James situation thing out.  Overall it's just a mess. Enjoy! X D**

**Chapter Ten: Party!!! **

*********

The couple was still asleep, but finally they awoke later when the sun started to beam in their eyes. They didn't know that their so-called friends were outside, right in time to free them.

Lily helped James up as they woke up. They heard noises coming from the front of the guesthouse, where the door once was. The door reappeared, Lily went up to the door and opened it, and she saw her friends standing there with grins of their faces.

"Look who do we have here?" Lily looked at James.

"None other than our so called ex-friends," James looked at Remus and Sirius first.

"Well, what did you two expect, us just to sit there and wait for you two do make a move?" Sirius said.

"Well… shove it Padfoot!" James couldn't really say anything, but that.

"That's what I thought!" Sirius want to laughing, but Arabella elbowed him in the stomach. He just made a weird face of pain.

"So, what up with you two?" Selena jumped in, but it seemed as Lily and James didn't understand her. "I mean are guys a couple now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lily went up to James and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone. He didn't seem to have a problem with it at all.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Selena just smiled, her mission was a success! Thanks to the others also.

"Go get a room," Gwen mumbled, but Selena heard.

"Don't make me start. I wouldn't be talking," she mumbled back to Gwen, she just rolled her eyes.

Once the couple was done kissing, they looked tat the group with such evil in their eyes. They knew what those look meant.

"Run!!!" Arabella said, with that she started running back in the house followed by Gwen, Remus, Selena, and Sirius. They all ran into Arabella room, Lily and James had caught up and began banging on the door trying to get in. 

A few minutes later they stopped trying to get in, they forgave the group while thanking them for hooking them up. 

*~*~*~*

It was a few hours till the party would start, so the boys left to James house and let the girls to do what they needed to do. As the house elves set the party up with food and entertainment.

The girls went into Gwen's room to get ready, her room was as big as the living room except everything was pink, very pink; there wasn't a theme, just random pink object in the room.

"Let's take turns giving one other makeovers!" Lily said, Arabella agreed to it, but Selena was a bit hesitant about a make over. 

"You guys go ahead, I'll be in my bathroom getting ready myself," Gwen said while walking in the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Lily asked.

"I don't know ever she's been like that most of the summer," Arabella just shook her heard. "So, who's first?"

"You go!" Selena looked at Lily. "It was your Idea."

Lily nodded and went and sat down in front of Gwen's beautiful vanity. Selena dragged Lily's things in the room, and could find anything for her to wear, so she looked around to see that the bathroom door was closed, she looked at Gwen's closet, and began walking over to it.

"Do you think she would mind?" Lily saw where Selena was heading.

"Who care's" Selena said and open the closet, her eye caught a scarlet dress, she took it out of the closet and showed Lily. 

Lily took at the dress; it was a silk embroidered scarlet knee length spaghetti strap dress, on the dress was floral patterns embroider. She decided to put the dress on and it was prefect, it didn't even clash with her hair at all. 

"Lily you have to wear that it's perfect!" Selena and Arabella said together. Arabella didn't care whether Gwen would care or not about Lily wearing her dress, it looked better on Lily anyway.

"Ok time for hair and make up!" Arabella said handing Selena her wand.

Arabella told Selena to do certain charms on Lily's hair, it ended up down with soft curls at the end. Then came the make up, they barely put any on her she already had that natural beauty about her. She looked beautiful, the guys would be falling for her and James would have to fight them all away.

"Lena your next!" Lily had an evil grin on her face while she was putting match heels on

"Oh no, it's ok! Bella should go next," she backed away from Lily and Arabella, but they grabbed her and Lily took her wand out and strapped her to a chair. This wasn't the first time that she had done that to her. Lily looked through her own things and grabbed a silk lavender rouched-front crinkled camisole with a floral lace trim.

"I'm not wearing that! It looks like lingerie! I don't want to look like a hooker!" Selena tried to get out of the chair, but it didn't work.

"Streetwalker or not, your wearing it! Or would you rather wear a dress?" Lily looked at Selena, and she didn't say anything. "That's right, let us work our magic."

Lily charmed the camisole on Selena while putting a pair of flared jeans on her with match shoes. They still didn't let her get out of the chair they still had to do her hair and make up, Lily did a charm on her hair which made her straight hair into pretty spiral curls. After that they put her hair up and let some strands free onto her face, they also put very little make up on her. Once Lily had freed Selena, she looked at herself in the mirror and thanks them both for not putting her in a dress.

"Bella, it's your turn," Selena smiled at her. " Dress or pants?"

"Umm…since this is my last time with people from school, I say a dress," she sat down on the chair.

The girls began to work their magic on Arabella. Selena picked out a periwinkle tube dress that flared out at the waist, there where little ruffles at the top and bottom on the dress. Arabella put it on and looked for matching heels to go with the dress. Lily worked on her hair while Selena worked on her make up. Her hair was half up and half down with little matching clips, as for her makeup, there wasn't much of it.

They all looked at one another and had a group hug, they all looked beautiful; once they were about to leave the room they remember that Gwen was still in the bathroom. Lily and Arabella walked up to the bathroom door.

"Gwen? You done in there?" Lily knocked on the door.

"Yeah…hold on!" it took awhile for her to reply.

Gwen came out with a pink short sundress that was very fitting on her with her hair down and straight. She had more makeup than Arabella had on, but it wasn't bad. Gwen didn't seem to notice that Lily was wearing her dress.

The girls went back to put their things in their room while Gwen went downstairs to invited the guest to the party.

The girls were done putting their things away and went downstairs. They saw a lot of people down in the huge living room dancing as for more people eating in the kitchen. There was Adriana Jordon with her boyfriend, Eric Wood, they weren't the only ones there, and was the girls favorite people in the world, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, with their guards, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You two go ahead with the guys, I'm going to chat with some people, I'll meet up with you later," Arabella left and was talking to a group of Ravenclaw boys.

"Whoa, she wants to have fun tonight doesn't she?" Lily said making Selena laugh. 

"Look there's James and Remus let's go and hang out with them," Selena started to walk over to the guys; they were sitting on the couch. James and Remus looked like they were wearing almost the same thing, they both had button down shirts with denim pants, but James had his glasses on with a black shirt on and Remus had a navy blue shirt. They both looked cute. Lily sat by James while he held her in his arms. 

"You look beautiful!" James said softly kissing her on the forehead. Then he looked at Selena, his eyes opened wide and jumped up to tired to cover her up. "You can't wear that! Go up and put something else on that covers you up!"

"You can't make me!" she said sticking her tongue out at him. "Beside should Lily go put something else on too, she's showing more than me!" she pointed at Lily.

"Fine," he turned red for a while.

"What's the sudden change, big bro?" Selena meant his glasses, she pointed at them, but he got what she was talking about. James glared at her for a second.

"Let's go get something to eat," James grabbed Lily's hand and walked over to the kitchen, but Lily stopped him.

"You two coming?" Lily looked at them, Remus followed.

"I'm ok, while you and Bella were putting your things away I decided to grab some food really fast," she smiled at all three of them. " I'll meet up with you guys later!"

*~*~*~*

Selena walked around talking to different people, she came across the staircase and saw a familiar looking girl crying. She walked over to the crying girl, it seemed as if the girls saw her, she lifted her head up and looked at Selena.

"Adriana Jordon?" she knew who she was, that Ravenclaw girl who was dating the Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. " What's wrong, you ok?"

"Selena, -- Eric—broke—up—with—me!" Adriana began to sob even more; Selena sat next to her while trying to comfort her till she was able to talk again. " He broke up with me because he wanted to get with her!" She was talked so loud luckily the music was drowning her voice to other people, she tired not to cry again as she pointed to a long dark haired girl.

Selena look over at the dark hair girl, she had piercing yellow-brown eyes and she knew who that was, the girl was going to be a sixth year Slytherin, her name was Dyna Rickman. Right beside Dyna was standing right beside Eric; she didn't seem very interesting in him as he was hitting on her. 

"Adriana you don't need him, he's just a jerk! There are so many other guys at Hogwarts that would love to date you!" Selena made her smile a little, as she was talking to Adriana; they saw Dyna walking up to them.

"Are you Adriana?" Dyna asked Adriana, she nodded. " I'm sorry for that unless piece of what you used to call a boyfriend, I set him straight for you," she pointed at Eric; he was clutching his new puffy eye.

Adriana wanted to laugh so much. " Thank you, what's your name?"

"Dyna Rickman, I'm a sixth year Slytherin," she extended her hand out to Adriana. "And of coarse I know you." She smiled at Selena they were partner once in Potion class.

"Who are you here with?" Selena asked. "If you want you could hang out with us."

"I'm here with some people, but if I'll see you around, we should all go to Hogmeade sometime," Dyna walked off waving goodbye to them.

"Whoa, she the first nice Slytherin, I've ever met," Adriana always came across stuck up ones that though pure was the way to go, while into the Dark Arts very much.

"That's what I said the first time, I met her," Selena said. "So, you wanna hang out with me? Since you ex is over there trying to keep his eye in his socket?"

"Alright," she laughed thinking of the fact that Eric deserved it.

Selena heard the music change in the room, it was a slow song, she looked around the huge room and saw Lily and James dancing together, _'How cute! I better be godmother!' _She looked around again and saw a group of girls bothering poor Remus by the couch, then it clicked in her head as she looked at Adriana, she just a had a hug grin on her face.

She grabbed Adriana hand and walked over with her to rescue Remus. They both tried to squeeze through the group of girls. " Ok, beat it bimbos, before I tell all your boyfriends what your doing over here!" She just smiled at the girls; they all glared at her and left to their boyfriends.

"Thanks Lena," Remus looked like he was going to die if those girls were around any longer. He looked at Adriana, and flushed a little. "Hi, Adriana."

"Hi, Remus, I didn't know you were such a ladies man," Adriana giggled, which made Remus flush even more. They knew one another from prefect meetings, Arabella and them were all pretty good friends in fact, and later on he had introduced Adriana to the group at the Quidditch pitch last year.

"Umm…do you know where Sirius is at?" Selena asked Remus.

"He's over there standing by the piano."

"That's him? His hair is shorter!" she thought she was going crazy for a second. _'He looks good like that.'_

"Yeah that's him, James decided to experiment on his hair."

"Ok, I'm going to talk to him. I'll see you too later!" she winked at Remus. With that she walked off looking for Sirius.

She walked across the room to the piano where Sirius was standing by, his hair wasn't too short it was just perfect; part of his hair would fall in the right places. He saw Selena and was blown away at what he saw. "Lena that you?"

"Yup, sure is," she twirled around.

"Whoa…" he was speechless. Selena just laughed.

"If that's you reaction to me, than I would like to see how you would react to Lily and Bella!" she wished she had a camera at that moment.

One of the slow songs that just ended and another slow one started again, he looked at Selena and was about to say something till someone Selena least expected would interrupt.

"Siri! Let's go dance! It's our song!" none other than Maria Lopez, Sirius' ex, now suppose to be new girlfriend from what Selena thought from that moment. Maria was wearing a really short red skirt with a matching tube top, in which Selena opinion  made her look like a whore.  Maria grabbed Sirius' hand and dragged him away to dance.

"I'll see you later Le…!" he didn't look too happy about dancing with Maria.

_'The nerve of that girl! Oh well, it's not like he was going to ask me anyway,'_ she was about to walk away when she bumped into someone, she looked up, it was none other than Amos Diggory, a lot of girls were in love with him, but Selena wasn't one of them, she just thought he was a nice guy. 

"Hey Selena, you don't look like your having fun," Amos just stood there he had dark drown hair with hazel eyes. Selena didn't say anything, she still looking disappointed. "Would you like to dance?" she nodded her head, and they were off to dance.

*~*~*~*

**(A/N: Hey people! This is Remus and Adriana part!! Hehe.. There ya go Katy!!! Hey Remus gotta have some kind of Love Life ya know!)**

There was Adriana and Remus sitting on the couch. Everything thing seems a little uncomfortable at first, but Remus remembered she was no stranger at all. 

He looked at her; she was wearing a dark blue sundress **(A/N: Yes I said dress! = P )** that had a sparkling crescent moon at the corner end of her skirt, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Adriana was watching the people dance as another slow song had come on; he noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, as if she was crying earlier.

"Adriana, is everything ok?" he looked into her blue eyes. "If you need to talk anyone, you can always talk to about it. If you like?"

"It's ok Remus, I don't feel like talking about it, right now," she tucked her hair behind her ear.

He looked around and saw everyone dancing. " Would you like to dance, and if you're ready we can't talk about it." he extended his hand out to her.

"Ok," she smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Remus led her to the center of a group of dancing couples.

Adriana and Remus just stood there for a second, till Adriana put her arms around Remus neck, as he put his arms around her slim waist. They began to move to the music, it was like heaven for a moment.

Remus, never felt like what he was feeling at that moment, he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't the only one, even though Adriana had just broken up wit Eric, she never had this feeling before with anyone; her stomach began to do flips. She clinged closer Remus and rest her head on his shoulder. 

As they were dancing together for that moment Adriana lifted her head and began to talk to Remus.

"You know, I never knew that, Lily and James would have ever gone out," she looked at Lily and James. "But I gotta admit they do make an adorable couple."

"Yeah, it was Lena's idea, but my friends and I helped out, making the plan a success," he smiled at Adriana, as part of his hair fell on his face.

"You know you look cute like that," she moved the piece of hair that was covering his face, making him blush a little. She looked around and noticed that Sirius was dancing with Maria. "Remi, I thought that Sirius was with Selena, not Maria."

"They say they're just friends, but I think there is more to the relationship. But I have no clue why Padfoot is dancing with her, that's his ex," he looked at Sirius and Maria, than looked back at Adriana, when he realized something she said. " Wait a minute, did you call me Remi?"

Adriana wanted to look; the expression on his face was priceless. "Yes I did, I thought Remi was a cute nickname for you," she giggled which his made heart skip a beat.

"Oh my, Padfoot old boy doesn't look to happy, by who Selena is dancing with," he wanted to laugh, never had he seen Sirius so jealous in his life, poor boy didn't realize how much he was in love with is own best friend.

"Well, Selena doesn't look very happy that she's dancing with Amos, I think that they should switch partners."

"I agree on that," he smiled at her, she smiled back, he was stunned at her beauty, her hair, eyes, everything glowed in the lighting making her look like a angel came to this world to look for him. He never wanted to let go of this moment. For once in his life he was happy and for once maybe he found the right girl for him, but the consequence would lead him to tell her his other life as a werewolf, but he didn't want to think about that just yet.

The song had ended and Adriana led him back to the couch.

"I'm ready to tell you," she looked at him and she smiled.

"Alright."

"It's not a big thing really, I don't know why I shouldn't have told you're earlier, it's not like you're a stranger or anything."

"It must be something if you couldn't tell me earlier, but it's ok."

"Well, earlier Eric Wood, broke up with me for another girl and I could take it, I thought I wouldn't like any other guy, but Eric, he was my first boyfriend ever."

"I'm sorry, Eric had must been crazy to leave you."

"You know, he doesn't matter anymore to me, it's not like we even dated for that long, it wasn't even a year at all," she looked up as her blue eyes met up with his gray eyes they stayed like that for a while, till Adriana began to talk again. "I don't know, if you feel the same way, but I feel as if I can trust you with anything, I really want to know more about you."

"Adriana listen, I'm-," she stopped Remus from talking and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I've got to get home now. Will you walk to over to the fireplace? I got to go thought floo powder," she didn't look too happy about going home.

Remus walked her to the fireplace, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek once more. "Owl me! And tell the rest I said bye! Oh yeah tell Bell, that I'll owl her! See you soon!" Adriana grabbed the floo powder lying in a pot and yell out, "JORDON FLAT!" she was gone.

_'Jordon Flat?' _he thought to him self. _'Nevermind.'_

Remus walked off looking for any of his friends.

"Having fun, little Remi?"

He turned around to find, Lily and James standing there with big grins on their faces.

"Never knew, you had it in you Moony!" James slapped him on the arm.

"You two are so cute together!" Lily smiled at him. " You really like her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Remus felt his face getting hot. 'And _I wonder why I never tell my friends who I fancy?'_

"Obvious? That Moony here was nearly drooling at the sit of Miss Jordon," James chuckled.

"Shove it Prongs!"

"Did I hear you right? You said Shove it?"

"Perhaps I did," with that Remus walked off giving Lily and James a little smile.

"Moony's got it bad." 

*******  
  
That was Chapter 10, Hope who every reading it likes it. And hope you like it too Katy!!!! = ) There will be more of Remus and Adriana. Hope this made sense, and again sorry if I have a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't bother looking over what I type. Please REVIEW AND BE NICE! Thanx!!!! =D**


	11. Party! Part 2, Never thought it would be

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K Rowling's, except some things are mine! :  ) **

**A/N: I wanna thank everyone that has been reviewing to my story! Such as Katy!!! Yay!! Thanx a bunch! And freakyforggurl22, Lady Godiva, tom girl, Kaitie Bell, ****Agloechen, Merlina Riddle, Cho-Look-Alike, MaDDy LeiGh, fantasy, and Marcie! Thanx for all the comments! I really appreciate it a lot!******

**Chapter Eleven: Party!!! Part 2, Never thought it would be you **

*********

Lily and James walked around till they found Sirius being smothered by Maria Lopez. 

"Sorry Maria, but I need to talk to my little Paddiefoot boy here," James grabbed one of Sirius' arm as Lily grabbed the other, then James turned around. "Thanks Maria."

"Siri! Owl me!"  Maria yelled as the three left.

"Thanks you two, I thought I wasn't going to live to see tomorrow!"

"No prob, we got to look for Remus."

"Why what happen?"

"Well, I think Remus actually likes someone, and James here decide to piss him off," Lily said making James feel a little bad. "But it's ok, he'll get over it fast," she walked in front of Sirius while still holding on to his arm and reached James to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Ok, you two need to stop now, this isn't right," Sirius let go of both of their arms. "Back to Remus, who does he fancy?"

"Adriana Jordon," Lily said grabbing James' hand.

"Is she in a Ravenclaw prefect?

"Yup."

"Oh… Lil Moony is moving in for the kill eh?"

"Oh shove it Sirius. I think it's sweet," Lily looked up at James, as he smiled back.

"Not you too," Sirius spotted Remus and Arabella talking with a group of people. "Moony and Arabella are by that group over there! Come on!"

They all walked over to the group and took Arabella and Remus aside.

"Moony sorry, about earlier, I was only messing with you," James began to pout.

"It's ok," Remus looked at James and laughed. "What are you doing to your face? You look like someone stuck a cleansweep up your arse!"

Everyone laughed except for James, he didn't seem be bothered by it, that much.

"Well, I'm going to take Bella with me so we can look for Gwen and Lena," Lily walked off with Arabella leaving the guys.

"Since the girls have left, we can talk about your monthly event," James said lowering his voice down.

"All right, lets go over there, I don't think well be heard over there," Remus pointed to the staircase where it was isolated from many people.

They walked over to the staircase and found that they needed a little more privacy, the problem was that James and Sirius, had something to show Remus, and as usual they would tell Peter later. All three of them went up the stairs and walked far over to the end of the hall by Lily's room and the bathroom.

"Ok, Moony. Paddfoot and I thought of an easier way not to get caught by any of the Professors, Prefects, and of coarse Flich," James and Sirius looked very proud of themselves.

"Does Peter know about it?" 

"In time…in time," Sirius really didn't want to tell Peter, but he was part of the group so just to be fair they would tell him, not yet though.

"Well, what we wanted to show you was this," James took out a piece of rolled up parchment. Remus just looked at it very funny.

"That's what you wanted to show me a rolled up parchment?" Remus thought his friends were insane now. He unrolled it and saw a blank piece of parchment. "Ok, you two are out of your minds," he rolled the parchment back up and handed it to James.

"Well that's what your see, but watch," James pulled out his wand, he tapped his wand on the parchment as he said under breathe. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

With that he handed the rolled up parchment to Remus, he unrolled it and appeared a map of Hogwarts. "Wow!"

"Yeah we know, but he need to finish it off, once we get back to school, we can charm the map. So, that we can see where everyone is at!" James began to smile; then his smile faded and pushed the guys into Lily's room.

"Hey what was that about Prongs?" Sirius said rubbing the back of his head.

"Shhhsshhhhh………,"was all James could say, Sirius and Remus were about to say something, but James put both of his hands over their mouths.

"Listen. I think some one is in the bathroom," James put his ear against the door. He heard the door open and then closed, following footsteps leading down the stairs. "Ok let's get out, go back and find the girls. We'll talk about this later."

"Do you think whoever was in the bathroom heard?" Remus felt like this plan was going to fail as the other his brilliant friends had made.

"Probably, but not a lot. We were just talking about a map, not very much information to make a big deal about," James paused. "Unless your Snivellus."

"Yeah, what are the odds," Sirius tried to convince Remus.

"Perhaps, but lets hope for the best and get back down, and find your women," Remus looked at the guys and walked to the staircase.

All three of them walked down the stair and saw the girls by themselves talking with one another. They noticed that Gwen wasn't there.  Lily was the first to see them, the guys saw her whisper something to Arabella and Selena, and they all smiled and looked up to see the guys walking up to them.

"So, what have you been all doing since your handsome men left?" James was eyeing Lily.

"Oh get over yourself already," Selena said shaking her head. The girls laughed.

They all looked around the room and notice that people were already leaving, they saw Gwen walking over to them holding hands with a very tall skinny boy, he had light skin with dark features, he didn't look very happy, he had that expression where, "I'm mad at the world leave me alone" kind of expression.

"Hey, Gwen where have you been?" Arabella wanted Gwen to hang out with them, but she was always off with Jared.

"I need to talk to all of you right now," Gwen didn't look too happy, she walked off with Jared out of the house.

*~*~*~*

"What on earth is going on?" Arabella was confused. They all walked outside following the couple to the front of the house, Gwen and Jared stood in front of the door as the group decided to stay away from them. So, they stood a few feet away.

"Since were all outside, you should find it quite comfortable here," Gwen looked up at Jared they booth smiled at one another. Gwen snapped her fingers, and five house elves threw all of there things on the grass.

"What are you talking about Gwen?" Arabella didn't understand. "What is this?"

"What I'm talking about, is that all of you can't stay here anymore," Gwen pointed at all of them. " I can't stand you filthy little mudbloods at all, I'm tired of being around you all!"

The whole group was confused; they didn't know whether she was for real or not, she had always been the sweet one out of the group.

"We can fix this, friends have fights all the time, just tell us, what's the problem is?" Arabella just wanted everything is to be ok.

"NO! We can't fix anything! This is how it will be! And my problem is all of you!"

"Gwen, what's wrong with you?" Lily didn't' know what to do or say.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? As I said before I can't stand any of you anymore, I have learned that all of you are either a bunch of filthy mudbloods, along with a bunch of mudblood lovers! I can't be seen with you, I am better than that! I am better than that, after Jared, my love has open my mind and showed me what is best!" Gwen kissed Jared in front of all of them. They all cringe in digust.

"Gwen, is that how you really feel? We've been best friends for a long time, and you want to end our friendship over freakin blood!" Arabella walked up to Gwen and looked into her eyes, they weren't the same icy blues eyes that she once saw before, instead they had no life in her eyes, she was gone. " Your not Gwen! What have you done with her, you bastard!" she turned to look at Jared and was about to jump him, till Lily and Selena held her back and brought her back with the group.

Gwen and Jared began to laughing at her, as the guys walked behind Arabella and the girls, they tried to restrain themselves from killing Jared, as so did the girls from beating the crap out of Gwen.

"Bella, don't let her get the best of you!" Lily whispered in Arabella's ear.

"She's gone, my best friend is gone!" Arabella fell on the ground and began to cry, as Gwen was still laughing.

Gwen walked up to Arabella and grabbed her face. "I'm sorry Bell. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you should know who it goes," she grinned at Arabella and slapped her across the face. 

"You cold hearted bitch! What have we done to you?" Lily couldn't take it, her and the others were trying to get Arabella back up. _'She so lucky right now, that I'm not going to hurt her just yet.'_

"Hmm… I wonder first off she's a filthy little squib, a disgrace to wizards and witch as for all of you! Why didn't I realize it before!" Gwen looked at Lily and saw her wearing her dress. " Oh yeah, you can keep the dress, it suits the inner whore in you!" Gwen gave her an evil grin and look at the crying Arabella that made her grin even more. Lily just stood there; she kept a straight face, as much as she wanted to hurt her, she stuck it out.

"That's it! I'm tired of this! You think just because you're a pureblood, you think you have the right to prance around like a whore! Your wrong! Never in my life, would I have thought you would be one to leave us! Especially like this!" Arabella shot up and went running towards her. Selena jumped up and grabbed Arabella stopping her. "Damn it Lena! Let go of me, I'm going to do this muggle style!!!"

"That's the only way you can hurt me!" Gwen just stood there the whole time with her hand clutched on to something. "You stupid useless Squib! What was I thinking when I befriended you?"

Arabella wanted to kill her at this point but the guys were holding her back now. As much as the guys wanted to do something, but they could really do anything unless it was Jared  

"No, the question is, why did she befriend you, and what the hell did we see in you? You were the one always needing our help! I can't believe the sorting hat didn't sort you into Slytherin! You think your better now that your homosexual boyfriend here has told you was he wants you to be like! Did it ever cross your mind that he was using you? I wouldn't be surprise if he left your for Lucius!" Selena said, as she looked Gwen in the eye. "You've always been jealous of Bella and Lily, always were trying to find a way to make yourself better then them!"

"Oh, so it's your turn, I see? I think it s a compliment, that you say I've should have been sorted in Slytherin, Jared and I think so. First off, me be jealous of those two? You're not perfect yourself, Miss half-blood! Unlike you I have a man that loves me! Don't be mad at me because Black over there is in love with Maria, beside who would want to love a mudblood whore like you?" Gwen just kept on smiling; Selena was turning red with rage, and ran over to Gwen with her wand in her hand.

Lily and Arabella after Selena, they grabbed her and pulled her back before any harm could be done. James and Remus were holding Selena back. Sirius ran after Lily and Arabella.

"No Lena, you don't use a wand!" Lily looked at Arabella, they both smiled and punched Gwen in the face. "You use your fist! That's how you do it!" Sirius made it to the girls and held them back from doing anything else.

The unconscious Gwen was lying on the floor with a messy bloody nose; Jared picked her up and tried to support her in his arms. "You mudbloods will pay for hurting her!" he tried to grab his wand from his pocket and was about to point it at Lily and Arabella when Sirius stood in front of them and knock the wand out of Jared's hand.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to do that," Sirius smiled at him. "Wouldn't want you to lose your prefect badge now would we? And if you lay a finger on any of my friends, I swear you will live to regret it!"

"Watch you back Black, and also you friends over there too, you'll be the one to regret ever messing with me!" Jared opened the door to the house and laid Gwen on the nearest couch, slamming the door in his face.

James ran up to Sirius and patted him on the back, "Excellent mate! I'm proud of you!" James led Sirius back to the group with girls.

"Wait… I need to do something first," Remus walked up the door, and knocked. It took awhile for the door to open, till Jared answered it.

"What do you want?" Jared sounded annoyed.

"I just wanted to do this!" Remus knocked Jared out with a hit to the face. He fell back and laid there life less. Remus walked back over to the group smiling.

"Way to go Moony!" Sirius hit him lightly in his back. "Couldn't have done it better myself!"

"That was more surprising than Lily and Bella giving Gwen a bloody nose!" Selena jumped on Remus and knocked him down.

"Can't –breathe!"

"Opps, sorry!" Selena got off of him. 

"Let's go before, they wake up from a splitting headache!" Lily grabbed her things as so did the others. "Umm…so exactly where are we going to stay?"

"You all can stay at my home, its just down the street," Arabella began walking down the street as everyone else followed. She didn't really feel like talking about what had just happened, out of all the people she wondered why could have been someone else.

They rest of the group knew that she didn't want to upset Arabella even more. Everyone else didn't talk the rest of the way to Arabella's home. The prophecy was right, it was the one who would leave them, then Arabella would be the next to leave. This isn't how all of them wanted to end the summer.

*******  
  
Hey people! I wanted to finish this chapter up, but I haven't been able to go on the computer for a while (darn, lil brothers!) Well, I hope you understand, and enjoy it. And again sorry if I have grammar and spelling errors! I tend to not go over what I type. So, please review and be nice!!! Later days!!!**


End file.
